


Spring time rain.

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Biting, Couch Sex, Dominance, F/M, Half Saiyan, Half-Human, Hotel Sex, I Love You, Is this plot?, Loss of Virginity, Mai - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pan - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Secret Relationship, Shh, Smut, Spanking, Trunks to the rescue, Vaginal Fingering, big dick energy, bullshit, fight, naughty girl, vegbul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Bra graduated High School and has yet to decide which direction to go with life but who can think of boring crap like that when she's infatuated by her brothers house guest and best friend Goten.Watch as their story progresses.Characters and their universe are not mine. Just my inspiration.





	1. Chapter 1

It was early spring. And while most people imagine sunshine and tulips Bra knew it meant rain. She'd always felt like the black sheep of her family. Not that anyone treated her that way it was just... she didn't want to fight and train all the time like her dad. And while her robotics skills were impressive to most people she only knew 'basics' when it came to Capsule Corp level. And therefore wasn't really cut out in that field either. Since finishing High School she was kinda at a loss for where her next steps should be. She had to admit she was a Plain Jane. Outside of looks anyway. 

In looks she was blessed and looked like a little version of her mom. Exceptionally beautiful. Even now her mom was still beautiful and constantly had younger men flirting with her. (When her father wasn't around) Bulma told her it was only because they knew she was rich. But Bra knew better. Her mom could easily pass for her sister and was constantly asked if she was Trunks girlfriend. Bra was glad to know she would age gracefully. Her father didn't seem to age at all and her mother just seemed to be rocking healthy genetics.  
She lacked her mothers goddess like figure though. She was thinner and had less curves. 

Her father was gone again with Beerus and Whis. Her mother was off promoting "history changing Dyno-Caps and a series of programming systems blah blah blah"....she rolled her eyes. Her brother was at work in the office for the day.

He'd been throwing parties in the house all week. His best friend Goten had been staying over. He worked at C.C. as well. Building robots and different aircraft. He wasn't dumb by any means he just wasn't like Trunks. More like herself, she thought. But hey everyone needs steady income to survive.

She hadn't wanted to admit it since he was so much older but she had a crush on his for ages. But he'd only seen her as his friends annoying little sister. Goten was all fighter deep down like Goku and handsome in the same way though. 

She wondered how long till Trunks came home she was lonely and bored. Goten wasn't home either. She was glad of that. She was secretly pissed at him since she could hear him fucking a different girl after each of Trunks's parties. Even though she had made an attempts to prevent him from hooking up. But she would leave the room and the next thing you'd know he was carrying some girl upstairs for some fun. 

She hadn't been able to date at all while in High School. Vegeta wouldnt allow it. She had never even been kissed. It was becoming more frustrating. She knew she could date now but didn't really know many guys.

She sulked in the window and watched the rain, it had begun to clear. Bored, she worked heself up in state of irritated self pity. 

The back door slammed, but she refused to look assuming it was Trunks. She wanted him to ask her what was wrong. She heard footsteps go to the fridge and heard a can of pop crack open. 'Hello dummy ask me why Im sulking!' she thought to herself and waited. 

After a few minutes the footsteps came directly behind her. She waited for her moment to complain. 

Without warning a hand spanked the fullest park of her ass. She flinched foreward, then twisted and sat back. 

"Jeez whats the problem Brat?" he taunted her. She knew her ass cheek was red...so was her face. 

"What the hell Goten! I was minding my own business!" she yelled. "What was that for?" she rubbed the sting on her bum away. 

"You're lucky thats all you got." he said and winked at her. Her face flamed red!  
She seen the 'pop' he'd opened was actually beer. Great...another party. 

"So another party tonight?" she asked. She crossed her arms and sulked.

"Yeah you know your brother. Girls and booze." he laughed.

"Psh, you two are the same. Immature and nasty." she said flatly and turned her head away from him. 

"Yeah and you're the perfect little brat. Aren't you?" he teased her. She was accustome to this from him and her brother, she wasn't in the mood for it. Her face now got red with anger. She flew up as fast as she could to slap him. But he blocked it. "Oh you're mad huh Brat?" he grabbed her by the waist. She flailed around trying to break free.

"Let me go asshole!" she screamed as he sat on the couch positioning her over his knees. He lifted her red mini skirt up to reveal white and pink stripped cotton panties.

"I think this brat needs to have her manners checked!" he teased in a husky tone. 

"Goten stop! Please." she went to strike him again but he absent mindedly blocked it. He rubbed her butt cheeks softly.

"Are you ready Brat?" he asked.

"No!" she squirmed, she began to say "Sto.."

SMACK!  
Her body went ridged with shock! She squealed! 

SMACK!  
"Ow!" she yelled out.

He rubbed her cheeks again...smack.  
"Ohh" she whined.

Smack. "Oooo..." she moaned...he rubbed across her cheeks. She moaned again as his thumb brushed against her delicate folds thru her panties. "Mmmyess" she moaned... her body became hot with wanting. 

Wait! NO!! What the fuck was she doing!?

She pushed her self away from him and pulled her skirt down. Her face red with embarrassment and unsure of what to do or say next. 

He sat back on the couch. Looking pleased. 

She could feel her heart beat in her throat. What just happened? 

The backdoor opened. It was Trunks. He had more booze for the planned party.

He sat the bags of stuff on the counter then looked at Bra. Her face all red. He looked over at Goten and back at her. 

"Whats up with you dummies?" he asked. 

"She was bitching about you having so many parties this week." Goten spoke up. Bra looked up. How did he know?!  
Trunks looked at her. 

"Sorry Bra. If it makes you feel better  
tonight I was just going to have a few people from the lab come over and have a small get together...Um a few ladies too. But the house won't be full like its been. Ok?" he could be a very good big brother at times. She smiled. 

"Thank you Trunks... I just got a little um... overwhelmed." she was excited it was just a chill night tonight. She could hangout and enjoy herself. Trunks turned and began to put everything away. 

Bra lifted her eyes to look at Goten. He was already looking at her. He winked. 

She lowered her eyes and walked out of the room then ran up stairs. 

......................................................

She shut the door to her room. Had that seriously just happened? Goten had touched her...privates! She squealed reliving the moment. 

It was strange the first two smacks had been fairly hard and painful. But with each swat he was lighter handed. 

Did this mean he liked her too? Would she be his girlfriend? She'd never had a boyfriend. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She needed to calm down. Goten did a lot of things...with a LOT of women. 

But he had to know it was the closest thing to intimacy she'd ever had. 

She thought about how his thumb had  
brushed across her pussy. It had felt so good after being spanked. She hugged herself.

She wanted to look nice tonight but not dressed up. Or it would be obvious she was trying to get his attention. 

She took a shower and rinsed off the bit of excitement she still had between her legs. 

She ended up deciding on a very plain outfit making the focus her face and makeup. A tight white tank top and grey sweat pants. She spent extra time on her hair and makeup. Until she knew she looked particularly pretty. And hopefully looked good enough to cuddle. 

She heard the house guest arrive. She was almost feeling too nervous to go down. 

"Bra get down here." she heard Trunks call up the stairs. Yay! She'd make her entrance. 

Trunks was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Good you did your makeup. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Really? She was caught off guard. Since when did Trunks bring people for her to meet. 

He walked over to a younger guy with long blondish hair and green eyes. Relatively handsome she thought. She could hear Goten in the other room already cracking jokes with two women. 

'Fine then!' she thought. Her face twisted with jealousy.

"Bra!" Trunks snapped grabbing her attention. "This is Brad. He just started at the lab last week. I think you guys should get to know each other." Sure, Trunks had no problem spelling out the obvious but Bra wasn't used to such a direct approach to a hookup. How can you just announce such a thing?!

"Um...alright. Hi Brad." she tried for a smile. Brad apparently knew if he hoped for a chance to take the lead. 

"Hey Bra your brother tells me you will be joining us over at C.C. this fall. I think I'll look forward see you there." he was very bold and had a nice smile. She blushed. She actually hadn't decided to join to C.C. but of course she had discussed it. 

"Yes probably." she could feel herself clamming up. Trunks seen the train wreck beginning. 

"Hey Bra would like a mixed drink? I could make you a Sparkling Beach." he knew if she didn't loosen up she'd be up in her room crying from embarrassment in 2 minutes. 

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." she looked at the floor. What was wrong with her! He was a hot guy ready to invest in her and she was blowing it. 

"Whats a Sparkling Beach?" Brad asked making sure their conversation didnt die. 

"Oh. Its really good. Its Pineapple Juice and Gingerale with rum. Hey Trunks! Just a splash of rum, ok?" she knew he could be heavy handed.

"I got it. I'm not trying to clean puke again." he handed her the drink. She took a sip...yuck, yep...heavy handed. But not as bad as last time. 

Brad continued to talk to her and they moved to a nook on the far side of the living room. It had been her favorite place to read as a child. Brad was really nice. But not at all her type. Her mind kept wondering to Goten. And what had happened earlier. He was busy feeling up one of the girls. Apparently what happened between them was a fluke. 

She decided to give Brad a chance. She finished her drink and relaxed just enough. She wasn't the type to get drunk if she could help it.

"Bra... you're really very beautiful." Brad said suddenly in a low tone. She knew this but wasn't used to hearing it.  
"I'd like to go out with you." 

Oh no this was it. Her first chance of having a boyfriend. 

"Well, Im..." she couldn't think! C'mon brain work! 

"You dont want to..." he said. She nodded. He sat back and leaned agaisnt the wall. Defeated. He looked out the window.

"I don't think I've have anyone tell me no before. Now I'm interested. Why, not?" Disappointment had left his face and now just simply looked intrigued.

"I'm just really nervous. And I dont want to sound mean but I just don't think we are compatible." she looked at her empty glass. Why did she say that? She had just decided to really try. They'd been off to a good start until she froze at his request to date. 

"That's ok. Bra. Honestly other than your looks, you dont seem to have much personality." he frowned and abruptly got up. He waved at Trunks across the way and left. He let the door shut hard. Any harder and it would be a slam. Everyones eye flew to the door...then over to her.

Bra's eyes began to water. Trunks was making his way over when she got up. She pushed past him and ran to her room.

How could Brad say such a thing? She'd really meant no harm. She wished her friend Marron was around. Marron knew how to handle guys. But she had begun her training and was unavailable until further notice. Bra buried her face in her pillow. 

A knock came to her door. "Bra?" it was Trunks.

"Go away..." she sobbed. Ignoring her he came in and sat on her bed.

"What happened Bra? One minute you two are laughing and fine. Then he storms out and you're crying!" he thought he'd made a good judgement call. Guess not.

"He asked to date and I told him no. Then he asked why. I said I wasnt being mean but thought we werent compatible. Then he said besides my looks I have no personality. Trunks thats not true! If we had hung out a few more times before he asked to date I would have said yes. But I cant date someone I just met I'm not...I cant do that!" she sat up feeling a better.

"Well it was my fault for bringing him. He's a good guy really. And he was probably just butt hurt. I wouldn't listen to it." he patted her back. "You gonna be alright? You can come back down. Im getting ready to clear the house pretty much." 

"No Im alright. Thank you though. " He got up and went back down stairs.

She rolled to her back. She didn't want to stay awake and listen to the 'Fuck Fest' that would be happening once the other guest left and Trunks took a girl upstairs. More importantly she didn't want to hear Goten either. She relaxed and let the alcohol drift her off to sleep.

Around 2 A.M she woke up. She couldn't hear anyone having sex but, yuck, could she smell it. She was starving. In her hissy fit she'd forgotten to eat before bed and her half Saiyan stomach wouldn't allow that. 

She crawled out of bed and walked to the hallway. Yup, he brothers room. Gross. Then she sniffed at Gotens room...nothing. Hmm... he must have gone with the girl this time. 

She rummaged thru the cupboards and grabbed a box of granola cereal and found a gallon container of apple sauce.  
In a large salad bowl she dumped the apple sauce and granola and mixed. 

She was wide awake she walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. 

She began inhaling the food and watched as fashion models marched down the runway. 

"So this is what you like?" She jumped with shock. Goten was laying on the other couch this whole time! She'd been so fascinated with stuffing her face she hadn't noticed the figure laying on the couch.

"Why aren't you up stairs?" she asked.  
She was still irritated.

" I didn't want to be next to your brothers room when he took Becca up there." Bra didnt know who Becca was but knew exactly what he meant.

"What about your own date?" she inquired. Still packing food in her face. She was too shy to eat this way in front of normal people. But Goten was half Saiyan like her so she knew he understood. 

"She got too drunk. I might do a lot of things. But drunk girls aren't one of them." he said. 

"Hm...well good for you. I'm surprised you have any morals at all." she looked at her T.V. and tried to ignore him. She'd made it to the bottom of her bowl. That was good she thought. She sat her empty bowl on the table in front of her. She hoped Goten would go upstairs. But he was just looking at her. She could feel it. 

"You're right Brat...there not much I wont do." he stood up and walked in front of her. She tried to look around him. 

"Damn it, will you just go away?" she muttered. He got on his knees in front of her. She pushed herself back into the couch away from him. What is his deal!? He had a wicked smile on his face. "Would you just stop!" her heart began to race with excitement. But also tightened up with apprehension. 

In one motion he pulled her legs over his arms and brought her crotch with a thump in alignment with his hips. She kicked him with all she had and it did knock him back a little bit, she flipped over to get up to leave but he pulled her down by her waist slammed her ass against his groin again. 

She let out a growl of frustration. 

"My Brat wants another spanking does she? She's being a little bitch." he grabbed her arms and held them with one hand behind her back pressing her into the couch.

"I'll fucking scream Goten!" she warned.  
He smirked.

"Oh yes...I know you will...but not right now."

SMACK! She straightened her back against the pain. 

SMACK! She twisted her face and groaned. 

He pressed his erection against her ass and pulled back.

Smack! She moaned with pleasure. He rubbed her ass thru her grey sweat pants. He used his thumb to pull them down. 

"Goten, No!" she tried to loosen her arms.

SMACK! "Ohhh-ch!" she muffled her cry into the couch seat. It was a hard one on her bare ass.

"I didn't tell you to move Brat." he spanked her again softly this time. She turned her head looking back at him.  
He placed his thumb against her opening and pressed. She inhaled and closed her eyes expecting penetration. But he pulled his thumb away. A trail of thick clear juice stuck to the tip of his thumb. He brought it to his nose and sniffed then to his lips and sucked on it. 

"My little Brat tastes pretty fucking good." he let his clothed erection touch her thighs. "I think I'll have to get a better taste." He grabbed her with both hands now and rolled her over. She tired to cover her naked vagina from him. But he grabbed her wrist and moved them.  
Her breath was wild with excitment. He yanked her pants completely off.

He lowered his head between her knees and inhaled yet again. "You smell so good." He brushed his nose against her clit. Then let his tongue taste her.  
She let out a small cry. She was naturally sweet. Like orange blossom honey. Unlike anyone he'd ever tasted. He wrapped his arms around her hips and buried his tongue into her and as deeply as he could. 

She rolled her hips of meet his tongue. She was moaning and touching her own breast. They tingled and intensified the pleasure between her legs. Goten's cock was so firm it was hurting him to contain it in his pants any longer. He shoved his pants to the floor and began to stoke himself. Bra was moving her hips so frantically he had to withdraw his tongue. She let out a whine of disappointment. He moved his tongue to her clit. Her eyes crossed as she closed them tightly.

"Oooo yesss..."She whispered. She dove her hands into his hair and pressed his face harder agaisnt her. "Yes,Goten....aahhhh" she was moaning and rolling her hips. Her cum was covering his face and began to drip down his chin and neck. She was so ready for more.

He let go of himself and sat up straight on his knees in front of her. 

He rubbed around her swollen clit with his thumb. Her hips buckled lightly. He found her entrance with a finger on his other hand. He went in to his first knuckle. She was lost in her ecstasy. He slowly entered deeper and deeper...her cum flowing onto him. She would have an orgasm soon. Then he felt it. The peice of silk fresh. Like a hidden rose petal within her body. He pulled his finger back a bit. Rubbing her clit slowly.

"Are you ready, Brat?" she kind of knew what he meant and nodded. Unsure of what to expect. He pressed his finger passed it. With a soft squeal she arched forward and brought her knees together. She eyes closed tightly. "Oouch." she whined. Holding the tense position. After a moment he began to rub her clit again and felt her inner muscles slowly relax. She leaned back again and opened her legs. He started slowly pumping in and out with his finger. 

Finally her moans began again. "I want to watch you cum for me Brat." he growled. 

"Yes I'll cum for you..." she whispered. Goten's cock throbbed when she said it. He pumped his finger in faster. Her muscles began to squeeze so tightly his finger began to go numb.  
She wanted more of him. Her orgasm hit in a wave. Like nothing she'd ever felt. "Oooh. Yessss....aahhhhh." her body spasmed. Goten held his finger still and felt her tight pussy pulse and grip. 

She took in a big breath. Her head dizzy. Amazed at what just happened to her.  
Goten leaned forward and rubbed his thick tip along her slit. He looked so intense. He leaned forward and grabbed her face. 

Bra was amazed her first kiss was happening after all this! Goten closed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. He opened his mouth and she mimicked. Their tongues gently met and spun around together. He pulled away and kissed along her neck. She moaned and gripped his back.

Pressing his cock against her he lined up for entrance. She gripped his shoulders.  
With one last kiss he pressed in. She inhaled sharply and clenched up. But he didn't ease his way in. He sunk in all the way. He didn't move for a moment letting her relax. Then began to glide back and forth. She felt herself stretched around his girth with each thrust. She was so filled with pleasure the pain subsided quickly. She was moaning louder and louder with each thrust. 

Suddenly his hand covered her mouth.  
"Shhh." Goten whispered in her ear. He slowed down a bit. She nodded. He removed his hand and kissed her. He pressed as deeply as he could. She was warm and tight. He brought his lips to her neck.

She let out a soft cry.

"I love that your all mine." he whispered in her ear. He could hardly think straight. He was on the verge of release. He could feel her pulse as he kissed her neck over and over. 'She's mine' repeated in his head with each thrust.

She arched under him about to cum again. He couldn't resist anymore. He bit deeply into the base of her neck. He slammed deep into her and came.

She let out a cry as her orgasm began. He let his body relax onto hers. He wrapped his arms under her body. She kissed up and down his neck. They were locked together for a few minutes.

Then he sat back. Pulling out. Her pussy dripped all over the couch spilling both of their fluids. He grabbed his shirt and wiped himself off. Then he handed it to her. 

She grabbed her sweat pants and put them back on. He looked at her neck. It was swollen and red. He didn't remember doing that. He never did that before to any girl. It wasn't a normal hickey. It was different. She felt his eyes on it. Her hand felt her neck she looked down shyly and smiled. 

He got up and walked into the kitchen. He opened a jug of water and began to drink it.

Bra was in a state of wonderment and shock. She just had every dream come true in one spontaneous moment. 

She was so happy. She got up and ran to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and squeezed. He nearly choked on the water. 

"Oh Goten. I love you so much!" she exclaimed. He stiffened. He pulled her arms away and turned to face her. He was very serious now. She felt a pang of hurt. He seen it and pulled her in his strong arms and held her for a minute. Why didn't he say it back to her? 

Oh no. 'It didn't matter to him. I was just the girl available.' the thought rang so loud in her head it gave her an instant head ache.

She pushed him away. He didn't resist. She turned her head away. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I fucking hate you..." she whispered fighting with every ounce she had not to cry. She turned away and ran up to her room. 

Goten looked at the ground. They could never work out. Her dad would not let this happen. Goten was many things. But he was no match for Vegeta. And she is the sister of his best friend. Shit! Trunks! He sniffed. All he could smell was Bra and the sex they just had. He knew Trunks was going to smell it in the morning.

"Fuck." 

......................................................


	2. The Hickey from Planet Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bra spends some time with Pan. Goten thinks he's going crazy. Mai is in town to see Trunks.  
> Meanwhile Goten and Bra learn what a bite really means.
> 
> No lemon this chapter ;)

Trunks woke up the next morning to masses of brown curly hair in his face and mouth. He spit it out and sat up. The girl next to him Becca woke up and smiled. 

He smiled back at her. Well this was one girl he didn't wake up and think 'Kami what is wrong with me?'

She was the type of girl who knew when it was a one night stand and didn't want any more than that either. 

She rolled to her side. "We woke up a bit late. Can you run me into the city?" she leaned over the bed and grabbed for her clothes. 

"Yeah thats no problem. I'll get ready." he stood up and walked over to his closet. He realized he could smell strong air fresheners coming from the hallway.  
What was that all about? Bra must be attempting to clean again.

Trunks descended the stairs and stood in the kitchen. The smell of air freshener was unbearable. He went over to the kitchen window and opened it. Who had been cleaning? Becca waited next to the front door subliminally signalling she was ready to go. 

Trunks opened the door... he scanned the room one last time. What was different? 

......................................................

Bra heard the door close down stairs and woke up. Her head was pounding. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and crying. It had taken hours to fall alseep. After she went up stairs she heard Goten cleaning up and spraying the couch to death with cleaners and scents. 

Of course that was necessary but some how it hurt that he was erasing what they'd done. She couldn't believe her stupidity. She had storms of different emotions raging inside. The wind blowing east wanted him to change his mind and love her forever. The wind blowing west wanted to never see him again. Together they raged and made a tornado of thoughts that spun relentlessly in her head. 

She needed to take a shower. She wanted to wash every bit of him away. She went into her bathroom and stood in front of her sink to brush her teeth. She looked at herself.

There it was. A huge red mark! OH NO! She will have to wear turtlenecks for 2 weeks before that fades away. Her mom wouldn't be back till next month but who knows when Vegeta would be back. He came and went at random. 

She felt her stomach drop and felt sick. She was an adult yes but some days she didn't feel like it. Like now she felt like a naive child, she felt stupid. And standing with a mouthful of foamy toothpaste she began to cry again. The true picture of beauty. 

After a moment she spit and undressed for her shower. She turned it to warm and got in. Letting it hit the back of her neck...

......................................................

Goten stood in the shower letting it hit his face and run down the front of his body. He hoped he'd cleared the living room. He had used so much cleaner he still couldn't smell right. He hoped it had ruined Trunks's nose as well. He just needed it to mask that it was him and Bra. If he could barely smell the sex later he could say it was him and the blonde girl and he could apologize for hittin it on the couch and not going upstairs. Thats assuming Bra didn't give him away.

Poor Bra he thought. He couldn't believe he'd been so shameless with her. She really had blossomed into a beautiful woman and he let his lust get the best of him. He thought about her face when she yanked away from him. He always thought he would never hurt anyone like that. He avoided serious relationships for that very reason. She wasn't just his best friend's sister but his friend as well. He'd known her her whole life. 

He decided he had to talk to her. To apologize. To tell her, in a way, she was different. He thought about last night. He thought about how deeply he had lost himself in her.

......................................................

After she shower she got in PJs and crawled in bed. She really did feel like crap now. Her stomach was a knot. Bra was skimming through magazines and listening to music. She missed Marron more than ever. She would be telling Marron about last night when she seen her again. She wouldn't completely ruin Gotens reputation with her family. But Marron knew about everything in her life and she knew about Marron's. She thought of her friend and shoved a peice of chocolate in her face. 

She turned the page...it was a picture of a couple in a daring romantic embrace. The woman looked so full of life and sexual energy. Bra thought about how she was missing this feeling. She always imagined the day she lost her virginity she would become a sexual sensual goddess amongst the other women who had already been enlightened. 

She really had enjoyed sex. No even more, she had loved evey minute of it. She loved it until she hugged him in the kitchen. Maybe someday she'd be embraced again and feel like the woman in the magazine. She flipped the page. It was a picture of a woman with red lipstick eating cheesecake. 'Well this is more appropriate.' her inner monologue joked. She closed the magazines tossing them aside and rolled onto her back. 

There was a knock at her door. She shot up and looked in her dresser mirror. Her hickey thing, whatever was covered by her white turtleneck. She didn't want to talk to Trunks right now. She didn't want say anything to anyone today.

There was another knock. "Bra?" it was Goten. 

She bit her lip. Her heart started pounding. She didn't know to cry or scream. But she wasn't going to stay calm no matter how hard she tried.

" I don't want to talk to you!" she snapped. "Fuck off!" Well that was a bit much. She actually really wanted to talk to him. She wanted him to break down her door and tell her he'd been an idiot and kiss her again and again.

"Please Bra. I think we should talk...before your brother gets back." Goten could tell just how much she hated him. It made his chest tighten. 

"I'm not going to tell anyone about our stupid mistake Goten, so just leave me the fuck alone! Go AWAAAAY!!!" she screamed the word 'away' at the top of her lungs. Like an angry tea kettle.

Goten stepped back. His chest was heaving with emotions. "It wasn't a mistake!!!" he yelled back. He turned and stormed off down the stairs and out to the backyard. He had to get away or he would continue arguing. He nearly turned Super Saiyan in anger and flew off. 

She sat on her bed and looked at the door. Did he just say it wasn't a mistake? Could he really mean that? 

......................................................

Trunks arrived back at the house sometime later. Becca had invited him in and he found himself occupied with her again for several more hours. 

That was great and all but he wanted to train in the Gravity Room with Goten. He'd also decided to lay off the booze for a few days and let his body recuperate. 

He walked in the living room. It smelled less offensive. There was a large take out order set out on the kitchen table and the house smelled like great food. He couldn't help but dig in. He piled two plates high and began to eat. Half way into his second plate he began to feel lonely. Where was Goten? Why wasn't Bra down here? 

He did the unthinkable...he pushed his plate away and went up the stairs. 

KNOCK KNOCK "Bra? Hey you in there?" 

"Yes..." she answered. She was being weird.

"Whats going on why are you in there? Open your door." he was concerned. He wasn't sure if she was still upset about Brad, but she usually got over an insult fairly quickly.

She opened the door. She looked at him.

"Why is your face all red? What's with the food?" he felt like he was in the twilight zone. 

" I don't feel well. I ordered a batch of beef broth." she stepped aside and pointed to the Xtra large container of broth that sat next to her bed and a bowl and spoon on her side table. 

"I'm sorry to bother your rest, today was just off to a strange start. First I wake up and all I can smell is fabric and air fresheners and.."

"Oh that was me... I went down stairs for water and puked last night. Like I say...I dont feel good." she flushed even more red.

"Oh Im sorry Bra. I thought I made your drink weak enough." She felt bad to see a look of guilt on her brothers face.

"No I don't think it was that. I think it was just bad timing. Could explain why I was so sensitive about eveything last night." Where were these lies coming from!? She hated being untruthful to Trunks. He didn't deserve it. "Anyways. I ordered you some food too, of course, since I didnt want to cook. So I'm gonna go lay back down now." 

"Ok. I hope your better tomorrow... Hey! Do you know where Goten took off too? I want to get some training in this weekend." 

"No I dont. Sorry." she closed her door. 

Trunks felt a bit better, at least his sister was home and had thought about him enough to order food. Which reminded him...he was in the middle of eating. He sat back down at the table and started to dig in again.

Goten had cooled off and came back. He could smell food and seen Trunks inside. He made his way in. 

"Hey where'd you go off to? I want to get some training in this weekend. I tell ya being a handsome scientist doesn't keep you in the best shape." Trunks talked between chomps of food. 

Goten was grabbing take out boxes and dumping them on his plate. Oh yeah dumplings!!!

"I got bored and flew out to the ocean. I was going stir crazy!" he shoved 3 dumplings in his mouth and began to eat a container of rice. "I'm glad you got food! I'm starving!"

"Not...me...Bra." Trunks had a mouthful. He swallowed. "She got sick last night and puked. She tried to hide the smell the house still stinks of cleaner. I think it was that drink I made her but she said it was fine. She's a light weight." 

Goten relaxed a bit... It was a good lie. More believable than what he would have come up with. 

"True. Hope she feels better." he grabbed for some more chicken and mushrooms while cramming the last dumpling in his mouth. 

They ate and ate until there was nothing left. 

Trunks pat his belly. Goten leaned back in his chair. That was good. 

Goten sat up. "Alright. You ready to get your ass whooped in 200 Gs?"

"Nah man...I was thinking of beating your ass in 300 Gs." Trunks replied. 

Their eyes locked. Game on.

......................................................

Bra watched as they entered the G.R. she decided she would take the broth down and put it in the fridge. She washed her bowl and put it up. 

She opened the fridge and found a lone container of Chicken and Broccoli stirfry. She engulfed it in 4 bites and threw out the container. She needed a day away from the house. She wondered if Pan would want to go to the mall and walk around tomorrow. She needed retail therapy. She only wished she could open up to someone but Pan was not that someone. Given her relation to Goten, she couldn't talk about her uncles sex life with her. 

Then that same heaviness pulled at her heart...she was just another woman in Goten's sex life. But he was everything to her. He was her first crush and she fell in love with him the moment he touched her. Not the deep love that only cames with many years and age. Aged love is like burning warm embers that keep you warm against rain and snow. That was love was never instant anyway. But the kind of love she felt makes a man ask a girl to marry him. The kind of love that makes the girl say yes. That was the kind of love she had. It was still on fire. Blazing and wild. 

Up in her room she sent Pan a text.

BRA- Are you busy tomorrow? I was thinking of going to the mall. Would enjoy your company!

She waited. Bling!

PAN- Yes girl! It's been raining here all week and I need to get out. Plus I went on a date and I have to tell you about it! 

BRA- Sounds good. Want to meet there at 11? 

PAN- Works for me :) 

Bra let out a sigh of relief at last. She would be away from the house tomorrow. She hoped Pan had a nice date. She wanted to hear something good. 

......................................................

Trunks slammed Goten into the ground for what seemed to be the 10th time.

"Where's your head Goten. If I wanted to I could knock it off right now." Trunks has his share of knock downs but as they kept going it was getting easier to pin Goten and he was losing interest.

"Nothing!" Goten grabbed him and flung him into the wall behind them. 

Trunks rubbed the bump on his head. When not tranformed into a higher level it was easier to get bumps and bruises. But it was still important to train in your natural state from time to time.

Trunks had had enough for the day. He could tell Goten wasnt into it. He'd seen his date was pretty drunk last night. Knowing his friend he'd sent her home with a friend or taxie.

"So what happened to your date last night?" Trunks asked. Signalling the end of their sparing. Goten rolled his eyes.

"One minute she's fine the next shes chugging down alcohol. She was so sloppy it was unappealing. I sent her home with her friend that she brought. I almost asked her friend to stay but I wanted to make sure she got home alright." he felt guilty as his mind thought of Bra. 

"You're not the only one who had bad luck. Bra didn't even give Brad a chance last night. Then he pretty much told her all she has is her looks. I thought they'd hit it off. Kami knows Bra needs to finally get a boyfriend." Trunks laughed at their missed connection. Goten clenched his jaw a bit. He liked Brad at work...but didn't like the thought of him talking to Bra.

"She's cool. She's just shy. He doesn't know what he's saying. She's fine if she knows you." Goten spoke up for her. 

"Yeah. I was thinking of telling Brad that myself. I'm not mad at him. I want him to try again." Goten was caught off guard by how jealous he felt. He wasn't a jealous guy by nature. He'd dated a girl once and caught her in bed with Trunks 3 days after their breakup and legit didn't care. 

"What about Becca? How did that go?" Goten wanted to get the conversation off of Bra for a while. Trunks smiled.

He talked about her skills and how talented she was at everything. He seemed to like a girl who knew what she was doing. Goten thought again about Bra and how she had no experience. But it didn't stop it from being amazing... amazing huh? Is that what he thought of it? Of her? 

"She sounds like a lot of fun." Goten congratulated his friend on yet another successful conquest. 

"No hard feelings if you hit her up though." Trunks was always one to share. 

"Ha! I just might." He actually thought he should. He needed to get his mind off of Bra and these unrealistic feelings that were lingering around. He had to know it just wouldn't work.

......................................................  
The next morning.  
Bra spent extra time getting herself ready for a day out. Pan wasn't the most girly girl but she still liked to go out and go shopping from time to time. Bra picked a red turtleneck today with a black skirt and boots. She put her hair up in a bun. A few strategic hairs fell to frame her face. She looked classy and beautiful.  
It was 10:30. If she flew she'd be there in 5 minutes. But even with all the perks of being half Saiyan she still liked to drive once in a awhile. It was relaxing. Plus she didn't want to ruin her hair.

She closed the door to her room and went down the stairs. Goten was at the kitchen table eating. He looked up and seen she looked really nice. He watched her hips sway. 

Bra's smile disappeared when she seen him. She opened the cupboard to get a thermos for coffee. She didn't want to stop for one along the way. She did her best to ignore Goten but knew her movements were awkward with tension. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She scoffed then ignored him. Mind your own business, she thought. 

"Seriously...you can't talk to me?" he just wanted to know. He REALLY wanted to know. She let her head drop back and made a dramatic groan of mental exhaustion. He was the one staying at her house while she was going through what she felt like was living death. And he couldn't respect her enough to just let her heal on her own. "I just think you look nice , so where are you going?" He asked again. She dropped her head down.

"I hate you." she said. She threw the thermos and coffee into the sink after two failed attempts to screw the lid on. 

She started walking for the door. When Goten grabbed her forearm. She swung her hand around to slap him. This time it struck. He hadn't blocked it. Full force to his cheek and temple. His eyes didn't leave hers. She landed another slap. Why wasnt he blocking her? She didnt want to hit him! She started to cry.

"Let me go Goten." big tears rolling down. He looked down at her. He realized how innocent and delicate she was. He had taken that in his hands and crushed it. 

She slumped against the wall letting herself drop to dead weight. He knelt down to look her in the face.

"I just want to get away from you." she said between heaving breaths. He wiped her face. 

"Will you please talk to me later?" he begged. She caught her breath a bit and tried to calm down. 

"I guess yeah... whatever makes you feel better about it." she stood up and adjusted her skirt. She started walking to the door. As she turned to leave she said "I regret everything about it. Especially that it was you." with that she closed the door and left.

It was like a hit Goten had never experienced. Could she really mean that? He sat on the couch. He evaluated that night and everything leading up to it. It had all been him. From the first spank on the couch in the afternoon to the moment he bit her and came. 

'I'll bite her again...' he thought absently in his frustration. Then he snapped himself up. 'Why would I think that?! What kind of person bites someone else? Where is that urge coming from!?' he mulled it over in this head.

....................................................

Pan was piling up jeans to try on and Bra was looking at dresses.

"So you gotta listen Bra. This guy from my classes has been front and center for the last 3 months. I'm thinking, you know, he's really hot. But whats even better is he's a fast learner and great student. So anyways I finish the class and he comes up to me and is like 'May I take you to dinner?' I swear it was all I could do not to squeal. So we eat blah blah and then we go back to his place. And Bra I have to tell you... he was amazing." Pan was gushing about her new honey. Bra smiled. 

"So you think its serious?" Bra asked happy to listen to someone elses juicy drama for a while. 

"I'm not saying I'm picking out a wedding dress...but I think it'll be a solid thing. For quite some time. So yes. I think so." Pan was a tomboy. Bra wouldn't be surprised if she wore a suit to her own wedding instead of a dress. She chuckled at the thought. 

"What about you Bra dont you have your eyes on anyone? Well besides my uncle of course." Pan had no idea about the recent events but Bra had admitted in the past that she thought he was cute. Bra tried to hid her inner feelings.

"Pan you know that was a girlhood crush. Anyways I actually just met a guy the other night named Brad. He's someone new down at C.C. He's blonde! And handsome I suppose." Bra knew she had no interest in Brad but she had met him, he was blonde and actually he was handsome. So she wasn't lying. 

"Oooh well look at you. I was thinking you'd be nun or something." Pan teased. 

"Well you know how my Dad was. I'm only now free to start dating." Pan nodded. She was carrying a stack of pants onto the dressing room. 

Bra got tired of looking at dresses. None of them were complimentary to her hair and skin tone. It seemed warm colors were in right now. She moved over to the shoes. Yes, she would be taking a few pairs home she thought.

Pan came out with two pair of jeans.  
"Meh, these are the only ones that look good on me today." she looked at Bra. "Aren't you going to try anything on? No pretty dresses or nothing?" Bra blushed thinking of her neck secret, she touched it. "I'll bet you have a hickey!" Pan had seen her hand go up. She'd had enough makeout sessions to know a turtleneck wasnt in fashion in spring. Especially in 75 degree weather. Bra's eyes flew open. 

"What?" she asked. Her mouth dry.

"C'mon let me see it. I had a feeling you and this Brad guy had gotten friendlier than you let on." Pan poked at Bra's neck. Bra never had a hickey before or actually seen one up close. She looked around. 

"Ok but don't tell Trunks or anyone else please?!" Bra whispered. 

"Yes I promise. But its not a big deal Bra, you're a grow woman now. Let me see it!" she was so excited this meant Bra would be able to do double dates and talk about all the fun things she couldn't before. 

Bra inhaled and pulled down her collar. Pan leaned in with a smile ... and leaned away without one. She looked horrified! 

It freaked Bra out! Was something wrong with it?!

"Pan what? Whats wrong with it!?" Bra thought it looked strange but wasn't that what a hickey was? Oh Kami say something PAN!

Pan turned her head. As if she was just shown a naked body part. She knew instantly what it was, what it meant, and who did it...I mean theres literally is only 1 person it could be...

"Pan please whats wrong with it?!" Bra yelled in a panic she grabbed Pan's shirt. Now it was Pan's turn to whisper.

"Shhh! Ok...well. Theres nothing wrong with it Bra. But I think you dont know what it is. Its not a hickey." she wasn't angry at Bra she was embarrassed. It was like having 'the talk' with your child in public that bothered her. But she could see by Bra's scared face she needed to know what it was right now.

"Bra its..." she whispered as quietly as she could " a Saiyan claiming bite mark..." her own embarrassment made her blush. And she'd considered herself unblushable! Bra's stomach dropped. Oh Kami no. She didn't want Pan to know it was Goten. But clearly Pan knew. 

" I'm so sorry Pan. It doesn't mean anything....I swear." Pan grabbed her and looked at her.. 

"But it does though Bra! It means..." eek better lower her voice "It means Goten chose you to be his mate...like forever. They don't just do that at random...." My gosh how was this was not something she knew about?! Then Pan realized of course no one thought she'd ever be with an actual Saiyan...or half Saiyan. Goten was like 10 years older than her afterall. 

"Lets go to the park and talk Bra. This just got a little too real for the damn mall!" Pan picked her up a bit. They walked out of the store and left the goods they'd been looking at.

The car ride to the park was silent.  
They parked next to a lake and began walking the trail around it. Bra was so ashamed of the position she'd put her friend in. 

"I'm sorry Pan." She finally broke the silence. Pan put her hand on Bra's back. 

"Bra I'm not upset! I'm shocked straight to hell I admit. But you don't have to feel bad around me." Bra felt so much better. 

"Can I talk about it..I mean not the um.." she paused.

"Yes hun. You can tell me anything you need to." Bra proceeded to tell her a watered down version of how it happened. Focusing more on the rejection that came after. Pan looked out at the lake. 

"I can't believe that asshole! Bra I'm so sorry." Pan gave her a pat on the shoulder. Bra felt so much better that at least someone was kind of on her side. "But still Bra he marked you. I know in our modern society it might seem like such a barbaric gesture but to our ancestors it is something that is a natural instinct. I can't tell you what it'll mean for you two though." 

"Pan please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to know and neither does Goten. He stopped me as I left and wanted to know where I was going then asked that we talk later."  
Pan agreed to keep it secret. Pan decided she would fly her way back. Bra took her car back to the house. 

......................................................

Trunks and Goten had been sparring in the heavy gravity for hours. Goten focused his frustration and was quite the challenge for Trunks today. Trunks was glad Goten was all in today. Yesterday they hadn't even warmed up enough to transform to Super Saiyan or increase the Gs beyond 200. He wanted to get some energy out before tonight. He got a call from the one person he could never refuse, Mai. He hadn't even heard from her for a year... and she was going to be in the city for the next 3 days. He let his mind wonder too much and suffered a full kick to the head from Goten.

Trunks hit the ground and regressed to his natural state. Goten realized he'd got him pretty good, and set himself down next to him.

"Woah Goten...I had my head up my ass and you caught me good." Trunks laughed. He sat up and rubbed his head. 

"You excited to see Mai?" Goten knew that far off look in Trunks eyes. Trunks would be immersed with Mai till she left. Which always ending in Trunks in a state of self destruction. He knew Trunks and Mai were special.  
Trunks nodded.

"Trunks can I ask you something weird?"  
Trunks turned his head. Who was his best friend to ask him if he could ask him something?

"Duh you can ask. Whats up?" 

"Ok this sounds like...I'm not sure. Have you ever biten a girl or wanted to?" Goten looked and seen Trunks eyebrows nearly hit the roof. Goten felt embarrassed.

"I mean just wanted to or whatever. I said it was weird!" He got pissed. 

"It not weird Goten. Its just that I'm suprised you don't know what it is." Trunks was surprised Goku or Gohan hadn't told him. Or that he never noticed Bulma or Videl's bite marks. Chichi was an extremely conservative dresser and he'd never seen hers but she certainly had one. 

"Well then what it is?" Goten asked. He looked the same way Goku did when there was a new revelation on the horizon. 

"It means you want to claim the girl as your life mate. Its something instinctual from our Saiyan side. Its like a hickey but...more. Its like imprinting to the female." Trunks thought about Mai's neck. Goten thought about Bra. He'd never considered her a life mate...not that it would be bad though...

"It doesnt mean anything though right? Like not really?" Goten's heart went to his throat. He was dangerously close to betraying his secret. 

"It does. You've been with as many women as I have and never thought to bite one before. Its not somthing you choose to do, it just happens." They sat there in awkward silence. Having sex with a girl is no big deal, but a bite is instant life long bondage. 

"So is it the blonde girl? Did you want to bite her?" Trunks teased. Goten looked down and didn't respond. "Hey dude its no big deal...I bit Mai..." Goten perked up.

"Wow I guess I never noticed." he said.  
Trunks nodded.

"Its why I can't shake her no matter what. I can try to forget her with other girls but when I hear from Mai...I just wish she'd quit her shit and .... I cant move on."

"Has she really moved on?" Goten asked and wished he hadn't he hit a raw nerve.

"NO!" Trunks snapped. "She's only been with me! She said she just doesnt want to at house wife yet!" 

Goten patted Trunks back.

"Hey man its alright. You will have a good time. Enjoy it while she's here. Make her want to stay." Goten encouraged him. 

"Thanks. You're welcome to stay while I go. I wont be gone too long just the 3 days. You can order as much food as you want. Just put it to my tabs. I have a tab with like every restaurant in town." 

"I just might." Goten thought of being alone with Bra. 

"You'll have to beware of Bra though. She seems a bit strange recently. I think she can't decide what to do with her life. I'm going to invite Brad over again. She said she would go out with him once she knew him better."

"She said that!?" Goten snapped. 

Trunks was take back by Goten's reaction... Goten realized he just slipped up in front of Trunks and Trunks had caught it. 

"I'm just saying he insulted her in front of a room full of people I'm surprised she reconsidered."

" I guess if you say it that way it sounds pretty mean. Plus she hadn't been feeling well. She actually said that right after he left that if she'd known him better she would have agreed to a date. I should probably drop the whole Brad thing for her. She will find someone on her own time." Trunks inhaled deeply. It was almost time to meet up with Mai. 

"Well my dude I have to go clean up and pack some clothes. You have open range to the house." 

Trunks head was spinning with thoughts of Mai. He packed a backpack and left.

Goten sat on the couch and waited for Bra.  
......................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter spoilers!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lemons and an interupted lemon.  
> My first attempt at writing a fight scene.


	3. Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks goes to see Mai after 3 years.  
> Goten goes to apologize and Bra just rolls back in bed to sleep.
> 
> Trunks gets home early and....Oooo that smell...Lemon.

Bra took in a deep breath as she parked her car. The sky had turned overcast with clouds and the wind had picked up.  
The car collapsed into a Dyno-cap and she put it in her pocket. As she got closer to the door the less she actually wanted to open it. It had felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her during her talk with Pan. Pan had been so understanding and insightful. Bra made a mental note to get ahold of her more often. The door knob may as well have been a snake. The lifted weight had returned. What would he say? What would she say? Anger and saddness whirled around her head. But she also had smaller doses of forgiveness and love that peaked through. Why should she stay mad? She had always wanted it to be him. Why should she forgive him? He used her without even thinking it was a gift she could never take back. 

Lost in her thoughts she jumped as he opened the door and he looked down at her. He propped an arm against the door frame and smiled. "So did you forget how to turn a door knob or what?" 

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. Her eyes went to the center couch in the living room where they'd had sex. Nope. She decided to sit in a chair instead. She was tired of having to avoid someone in her own house and was ready to finally clear the air. No matter what Pan had told her about some mystic bite mark she knew what happened when she'd hugged him. There was no attachment on his end. 

Goten seemed to be in his typical mood. Self assured and cocky as always. He leaned back on the couch and spred his arms across the back. Looking a little too relaxed. 

Bra was irritated by his show of confidence. She wished Trunks was home. Looking at the clock on the wall he should be there. 

"Where is my brother?" she put the emphasis on brother. 

"Mai called. She's in town for the next three days." 

"Great..." she looked at the floor. That meant he'd be gone for three days. She knew Goten was going to stay. It was something that had always been that way. Goten was welcome to stay even if no one was there. It never bugged her before. When she was younger she loved when it! "So what do you want to say Goten. I've been dreading talking with you all day. I already told you I wasn't going to tell anyone. So I cant imagine we have any thing to talk about anymore." It was a bit late now. But she hadn't actually intended to tell Pan. He hunched forward. 

"Oh but we do Brat. We have to talk about how much you love me." he hoped he could get back the woman that hugged him in the kitchen but instead she saw red instantly. What an evil thing to say. She wished more than ever she would have trained so she could beat the hell out of him right now. She felt so humiliated and pathetic. She crossed her arms. Her eyes welled up with tears. 

"Well if this is what love feels like its the worst pain I've ever felt in my life." She stopped her tears. Refusing to cry yet again. Goten sat forward looking at her. How defeated she was. He just wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure where to begin. He didnt have much experience fixing emotional issues. Girlfriends of the past were very casual. They came and went and it didn't make much difference.

"I don't want to talk to you any more..." she said. She had successfully fought off the tears. She stood without looking at him and made her way to the stairs. 

Goten sat back, he had asked her to make time for him and she had. Yet he had hurt her feelings again by mocking her. The door slammed upstairs. It was ruined. Maybe he should just go... but he really wanted to see her, to hug her, to make real love to her. He decided to let her cool down for a bit and try again later.

......................................................

Trunks watched from a distance. Mai was on a bench outside her hotel reading a book. Her long raven hair blowing in the wind. 

She was his first love. The moment he met her his heart was completely indebted to her. They'd grown up together...or at least he had. It was her second chance at childhood and also at life. She had once been a dangerous criminal. But a miscommunication with the dragon Shenron had turned her into a child again. She had decided she'd been given a real second chance and didn't want to waste it for even a second. 

She had been the first one to say I love you. The first one to kiss. She had always been the one to show him new types of love first. Then on a sunny day one July she calmly told him she was leaving him. She didn't want to be a wife yet and wanted to help other people around the world. He was trapped, he was taking over Capsule Corp and his life was here. He had begged her to stay.

But she left 2 weeks later. That was 6 years ago. At first she came back every few months...but now it had been 3 years since he seen her and a year since she had called. 

He began moving his feet and made his way to her. She looked up at him with a warm smile. It was like a cookie straight from an oven.

"Hello Trunks." her voice soft. It captured him. He got down on a knee and grabbed her hands. He fell into her dark brown eyes, trapped there until she leaves again.

"Hey." he lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I've missed you so much." his voice caught in this throat. He rested his forhead on her hands. She smiled. 

"I missed you too. I'm glad you came to see me." he swung her bag over his shoulder and picked her up like a groom carrying his bride. She hugged him tight and placed her head on his shoulder. He inhaled her scent. She smelled like warm sugar. They went inside.

She turned the light on to her room and walked in. He was hot on her trail finding it difficult to control himself now that they were alone. "Trunks I have something that I want to tell you. Before we make love." she winked at him knowing he had a ravenous appetite. He blushed and ran his hands though his hair. 

"What is it?" he sat on the bed. She stood in front of him, her hands on his shoulders massaging them. Oh she felt so good. His hands on her hips he left around to her firm ass. Something about her smelled enchanting but he wasnt sure what it was.

" I'm going on another missions trip. It'll be in the dangerous territories in the west. There's a group of families that need help rebuilding their homes." Trunks eyes dropped. It was always another trip. It was always some place far. It was always something that kept her further and further away. He began to breath heavily with anger. She could see his distress. She picked up his chin. He eyes were glazed and down cast. Refusing to look at her face with anger. She knew what he felt. Disappointment and pain. "Trunks, I'll be gone just 2 months this time and when I'm finished..." he looked at her now waiting for another missions announcement. "I plan to come home." 

She squealed as he tossed her on the bed. His kiss told her just how happy he was. Their bodies rolled on the bed together getting ready to become one. They both knew that 'come home' meant only one thing.

"You will stay with me forever?" 

"Yes." She said. He kissed her. 

"And you'll marry me?"

"Yes." Another kiss.

"And a baby?" he touched he lower belly.  
She smiled very big and nodded. He parted her lips and their tongues softly tasted each other. She was craddled in his hands. Her scent was driving him wild. They'd begun to undress each other. She shoved his pants under his hip. His firm manhood rubbed against her belly. She kicked off her pants tossed them aside. Trunks pressed her into the bed and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands in his hair she tugged as a sign of her own urgency. He kissed and bit at her breast. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be touched. She moaned for more, she wanted to feel how much he missed her.

He kissed up her chest to find her neck. His hard cock pressing against her. He wouldn't be able to foreplay very long.  
Kissing her neck he found the spot he craved the most. He bit deep into her. 

"Trunks!" She yelped, she loved it and hated it. He kissed it and redness around it. He wished it didn't hurt her while also liking that it did.

Their lips met again. Kisses landed on and around lips. Tongues lightly licking each other. Reaching his hand low he felt for her soft outter lips. Warm. He pressed a finger past the lips and slipped into her. She was getting wet and ready for him. She thrust her hips to meet his fingers. "Taste me" she moaned. He brought his fingers back up and tasted. It was better than he'd ever remembered it was nothing liked he'd tasted. He growled with approval. His tip began to leak as she stroked him and rubbed his tip between her lips. Her natural lubrication began to cover him. 

With a thrust he penetrated her. She squeeked with excitment and satisfaction. Rocking his hips going deeper and deeper. She held onto him firmly as he began to pick up speed rapidly. Soon she couldn't keep rhythm with him. She pressed against the head board desperately to anchore herself steady. He was slamming their bodies together and she was beginning to feel as much pain as pleasure. She was moaning loudly on the verge of a scream. He was lost in her sacred warmth. "You feel so good Mai." he realized she was tensing with pain and kissed her softly slowing his speed trying to savor her body. His mind repeating those same words 'she's mine'.

She felt less pain and more and more pleasure. Her legs began to tighten around his waist bringing him in deeper. Her finger tips gripped his shoulders now. She squirmed under him her moaning gaining volume. Her pleasure peaked and she called his name. She came harder and harder each time he pressed into her. "I...love...you.." she breathed. Lost in her words he released deep in her as she said it. Her body was tight and pulsing around him. He thrust in and she over flowed with their mixed fluids. 

"I love you Mai." They layed there together. It hadn't lasted long but it was what they needed. They had the next 3 days for slow love making. 

His head resting next to hers. "Mmmm baby I love you." he kissed down her neck. He lightly bit her again and she shivered.

It was heaven being with her. Her body her scent. He didn't want to move. She tapped his shoulder to tell him to get up. He anchored himself. "No I dont want to get up. You can't leave." his face smooshed into her hair. She laughed and smacked his side.

"Fine but...I have to pee sooo..." she warnes, he groaned but lifted up and rolled away. 

He layed on his back. He was so happy to be in this room with his woman. No matter how often he'd slept with other women it was alway Mai he thought of when he was alone... and sometimes even when he wasn't. He had imagined her on several occasions while with someone else, and consequently said her name. He still couldn't believe she would be coming back home to him. 

The bathroom door opened disrupting his thoughts of her with the real thing. Her breast were round and pointed up and slightly away from each other. Her waist was slim but not muscular in tone. She had round hips and thick legs. She kept her body hidden from the world in her clothes. Usually wearing coveralls or trench coats. Something he secretly found satisfying about her. She was all his and no one elses. She jumped in the bed with him, breasts bouncing. She straddled herself on top of him. He was ready for her again. She slowly began to grind in a circular motion. Her full body slowly undulating. She giggled down at him.

"What is it?" he asked. He could hardly think as he watched her body sensually rolling on his cock. He pressed her hips down and thrust up building more pressure. 

"I stopped taking my birth control."  
The thought of impregnating her was more arousing than anything he'd imagined. He flipped their position and pulled her legs over his shoulders. He had known there was something special about her and now that he knew...he was going to give her what she wanted. He started fucking her full force unable to hold back anything. She was screaming and moaning instantly, still sensitive from before. He was going to put a baby in her before she left. He wanted to make sure she came back for good this time. 

....................................................

Bra was in her room. She was thinking about what Goten had said. Yes of course she loved him. But she couldn't figure out what she wanted him to say. 'Sorry I spanked your ass and fucked you, lets be friends again.' She smiled. Ok now that just sounds goofy, thats not what she really wanted him to say. What did he want to tell her? For the first time since that night she allowed herself to really think about it and not relate her current feelings with it. She remembered how good it felt when he'd tasted her. He knew a womans body well. She thought about when he penetrated her. He had made sure she knew what was coming up. She winced at the memory of pain. That part had sucks but it couldnt be helped. Then thought of when he said he loved that she was all his...and the bite mark that had already faded faster than she expected.

It was her first time...she didn't always want to remember it with hostility. She let herself enjoy it. For right now anyway. Besides he must be feeling bad if he keeps trying to talk to her about it. She layed on her bed it was only 7pm but she was feeling sleepy. Putting her phone on the charger for the night, she hit random on her playlist. Under her toasty covers she thought about that night again and drifted off to the music.

Goten had gone out to train in the G.R. but it wasnt enough. There were only 3 bots available to spar and even on their highest setting it was no challenge. He looked a Bra's window. Her light was off. He closed his eyes and felt for her ki...she was asleep. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. He was nearly 30 and hadnt considered slowing down his life for anyone. Why change for her?

He thought about what Trunks had said. About the Becca girl. She was definitely nice to look at and from what Trunks described and he'd heard that night, she was satisfying. What if he bit her? Or any other girl for that matter. Wouldn't that undo his mark on Bra. She clearly didn't want anything to do with him. The urge to mate with her was unbearable.

......................................................

Bra thought she'd heard a knock but realized her phone was still on. Her phone read 11:37 pm. It must have been music. She turned it off and rolled over. She was so tired she felt loopy. 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

There had been a knock after all. She got up and opened her door. It was Goten. She was too dazed and tired to remember she hated him and that he was evil. She just left the door open and crawled back in bed. 

Goten wasn't sure what to do but she didnt tell him to fuck off so that was good. He watched her cover herself back up. He almost just left but decided to walk over and sit on her bed.

"Bra?" he said just above a whisper.

"Mmmhmmm." she sighed deep with fatigue. She was half asleep again.

"I'm sorry about everything." he waited for her to snap into reality and hate him. But instead she said...

"It's ok." He leaned over and softly ran his fingers across her cheek. She smiled. She was trying hard to stay awake. 

"Can I stay in here?" he asked, wanting to be close to her. She didn't say any thing but nodded one time. He removed his clothes and went to the other side of the bed and crawled in under the blanlets. It was really toasty in there. He pulled her into him and felt her body. She was in her underwear. 

He kissed her shoulder. Her scent surrounding him. He hugged her. She snuggled closer. "Mmmmmm. I love you." she said. Her subconscious speaking on her behalf while she was in twilight.

Goten tighten his hold. "I love you too." he let himself fall asleep. 

Bra woke up to a tight squeeze of her body. She could smell it was Goten in bed with her. Confused it took her a moment to remember. 

He knocked... yup. He said sorry...good about time. He got in bed...and said I love you too. She beamed with happiness and snuggled down pressing her ass agaisnt him. He humped against her. 

"Hmm. Good morning." He said in a low voice. His hands began to search her body. She giggled as he tickled her stomach. 

"Good morning." She flipped the covers back and tired to sit up. But he pulled her back and pressed his cock against her ass. She let her hand reach back and touched him. Wow, he was completely solid. He moaned as she touched it leaving kisses against the back of her neck. He began to pull down her under wear. She lifted her hip helping in their removal.

He slappled her bare ass. "That a good girl." She let out a sound of delight. She rolled over to face him. He kissed her immediately. He pressed his cock towards her, she began stroking it. 

He lifted her leg setting it on his hip. He began rubbing her clit with the back of his thumb. Bra felt so sensitive she couldn't hold back a loud moan that came with that first contact. She began to writhe against his thumb. She was already juicy when he felt her tight opening. He brought her stroking hand to his shoulder and began to press his large morning cock into her. She rocked her hips to meet him. Tilting her face up to kiss him again. His tip entered her. She felt herself stretch again. The feeling was still painful. 

"Ow." she tightened back. She still was no expert. He started massaging her clit while slowly pressing back and forth. Her lubricant began to flow faster now. With a slow long thrust he went in as deeply as he could. 

Bra bent her head forward and let out a gasp. She wanted more and more of him yet could barely handle his size. Goten slowly delivered deep strokes. She ground her hips into his. "Mmmmm fuck" she moaned in pleasure. Her clit was rubbing against his length. He watched the faces she made with every deep stroke. He smacked her ass firmly under the covers.

"Ohhh ooo." she cried out. It had felt good. The sting was such a contrast from the immense pleasure between her legs. The spank seemed to prolong it and intensify it. 

He spanked her again. She stiffened then relaxed. "Mmmmmyes..." 

His thrust came faster and harder now. She was so tight around him. He pulled her in tightly and began to hammer into her. She cried out wildly as his pounding took her to orgasm. He kissed at her neck and without thinking again he bit into her neck. She dug into his back. "Goten...." she called to him for more. Feeling his own he sank into her and held stiff. He'd been over stimulated by her tightness so much that anymore was too much. He let his cum pump out into her. 

After a moment he kissed her again. She was delicate and sweet. 

"I love to watch your face when you come." he said as he playful thrust into her. She looked down and her face got red. "You're so warm right now." he closed his eyes. She snuggled in and rest her head under his chin. 

"It was his so nice to wake up to you." she kissed his chest. They both had intense orgasms and were sleepy again. It was going to be a lazy 3 days in bed while Trunks is away with Mai. He fell back asleep still inside her. She let herself drift back to sleep.

......................................................

Their eyes flew open looking at each other. Bra looked horrified. The back door had slammed shut. Goten got up and put his pants on. Bra jumped out of bed and went to her bathroom. She wasnt sure who was home but she was going to try and wash Goten off of her.

Goten heard someone walking across the kitchen and someone else walking to the living room. He slipped out her room and tip toed to the guest room. FUCK!!He knew the effort was hopeless to try to scrub her off. He stood there and waited. 

Trunks looked up the stairs. He'd heard Bra's door then Goten's shut. Mai had heard it was well. Her eyes pleaded with him not to go up the stairs. But it was too late. With each step he climbed his sisters scent grew stronger and so did Gotens. The odor of sex between them filled his nose. He was shaking with rage. He honed in on Goten. He could feel exactly where he was...Gotens Ki was spiked...Goten knew that he knew and was also reading his ki.

With a flash of ignited power Trunks flew through the door. Goten gripped Trunks coat and they both went through the wall and were now outside. Trunks  
had powered himself up to max and was delivering hits too fast for Goten to block. He was punching his best friend into ground and dragging him with each blow. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Trunks yelled as he continued to deliver blows. It wasnt an actual question.  
Goten had enough with all his might he released a ki blast the sent Trunks spinning backwards. 

Goten flew after him. They flew higher and higher kicking and punching. Trunks was starting to dominate the fight. In his rage he was too fast to keep up with. Trunks sent an energy wave and it caught Goten off guard. He was knocked to the ground. 

He grabbed his waist. Panting he looked at Trunks then back at the house...Bra. If he didn't win this fight he'd never get Vegeta's blessing...or forgiveness at least. He had to win for Bra. His own rage began to build. All it would take now is to imagine someone trying to keep his mate from him. 

With a new determination he closed the distance between him and Trunks. Trunks flew in to meet him. 

Goten became more and more determined for victory. Amidst Trunks quick blows Goten's were hitting harder Trunks was now the one headed towards the ground. Goten pulled back and sent another ki blast. Trunks matched it with his own but soon found he was only a few feet from the ground. Goten punched through the blast knocking Trunks into the dirt. 

Mai came running to him. She knew he could continue until one of them was severely hurt. He began to power up again when he felt her ki get close.

"Go back inside Mai!" he said between grit teeth. He had blood coming from a purple ear that had been kicked several times. His rib cage was on fire with pain.

"NO Trunks! You guys have done enough! You made your point!" Trunks was so pissed. Goten landed a ways away. Their eyes locked on each other. Both ready to attack again. Bra came running out of the house next. She ran to Goten to make sure he was alright. Trunks scowled at the sight of them. Mai massaged his arm pulling his attention back to her. "You dont have to like it. But she's an adult and its clearly too late now."

"Its disgusting. He's fucked so many people and now she's just another bitch he's bedded." He was ready to strike his friend again.

"You have no room to talk. I know you sleep with other women." she looked straight at him He was knocked back by this revelation. "Oh yes, I know" Trunks felt such shame. She had really captured his attention now.

"Mai I..." he never knew that she really knew. She grabbed his hands and kissed them. Mai cared but only on the surface. She knew he did it to satisfy urges. When she left 6 years ago she told him he was free to do anything he wanted or needed for his own happiness. Of course at the time he said he would never touch another woman. But she wasn't that naive. "I never loved anyone else. Not even close." 

"I know that. But my point is it might be different for him also. And if not then its none of 'our' business anyway." She hoped to bring his focus back to the fact she planned to come home and be a family with him. It worked. He let his ki come back to resting. She knew how to manipulate him and she only ever did it for his own benefit. 

He looked back at Goten and Bra. He was holding her hand to his chest. She put her other hand on Goten's face where some blood was dripping. Maybe Goten didn't care but he knew that Bra did.

His mind wondered to yesterday when Goten asked him about biting. "I think Goten marked Bra..." he said to Mai.  
Her face lit up.

"Thats romantic." she gushed with excitment. "Mmm I remember the first time you marked me." she pulled him in and kissed him. Trunks enjoyed the kiss but he was still thinking of Goten and Bra. 

" Damn it. If he did...then there really nothing any one can do." He huffed.

"Well if he did then thats great! Would you rather her be with someone who couldn't really protect her?" He knew she wasnt talking about muggers or robbers. Bra if push came to shove could easily handle herself. Mai had meant protection from the many threats of the unknown universe. He supposed that was true. 

"But hes so much older than her. I wonder how long he's..."

"Uhh...we aren't exactly the people to judge an age gap now are we? Besides Goten is a good man. Theres no way he took advantage of her when she was underage." He knew it to be true. Honestly the both of them hadn't started acting strange until just this week. He would talk to Goten about it later but deep down he trusted his friend. 

Bra looked at Goten's face. Trunks had gotten quit a few heavy hits in. His left eye was turning blue and there was blood coming from a cut on his forehead. 

"He shouldnt have done that to you! He has no right." It hurt her to see Goten roughed up. Even though really he was fine. Goten grabbed her hand. 

"He had every right to do that and I'd expect no less from my best friend. Besides...I started winning." he smiled. He had blood in on his teeth. She reached up and touched his face. She felt so bad. Though not by much Trunks was stronger than Goten. The reverse of Vegeta and Goku. When Goten won he did it with his head not purely his power. 

"I'm sorry you got hit because of me." she hugged him. He wrapped one arm around her. He looked over at Trunks.  
Mai was rubbing his arm and his eyes were on her. Good, she's calming him down. 

"I didn't get hit because of you. I got hit because I had to show your brother I was worthy....and he was pretty pissed." he turned and spit a mouthful of blood. 

He watched as Mai took Trunks arm and began to lead him back to the house. He held on to Bra and realized just what it was that Trunks felt for Mai. In the past he'd made fun of Trunks telling him he was weak for never moving on or dropping everything just because she called. He watch his friend crumble and blow away the day she left. Now he knew what that feeling was.

.....................................................

Mai started a pot of tea after placing a large order of sandwiches to be delivered. She didn't order cooked food as she feared it would take too long. 3 half Saiyans in a house required hours of cook preparation.

She had actually wanted to see Bra. That was originally the point of leaving the hotel room. Which was something she barely got Trunks to agree to. She had hoped to see Bulma again but found out her visit wasn't well planned. She knew Bulma would love to know that she was coming back to stay. Trunks sat at the table with his head in his hands. His side hurt and he his ear was throbbing. 

Mai took the seat across from him. "I'm going to tell them to come inside now. I really missed everyone and I think we should offer them our support." Trunks scoffed at her suggestion. 

"Ok well what will Goten do when Vegeta finds out? Will you let him face that alone?" She folded her arms over her chest. He groaned in defiance. 

"UGhhhhh. Of course not, but I dont want to say that right now." she couldn't help but laugh. He was acting like a child. 

"Ok then. They are coming inside to visit with me for an hour. Then I want to go back to my hotel room." He looked up at her smiling, she gave him a wink and went out the back door. 

Goten and Bra were laying in the grass. They looked and seen Mai coming. She was smiling. " Aww you really grew into such a beautiful woman since I last seen you Bra." she turned to Goten, " Trunks is calm and I want you both to join me." 

The seating at the table was awkward. Trunks and Goten had their arms folded in front of them. Not wanting to make eye contact. Mai didn't care she could see Bra was happy to see her. Mai had been like a big sister. 

"So how was the jungle Mai? It's been so long I worried you'd never get back!" she sipped at her tea and decided it needed honey. 

"It was very hard to get accustomed to I must admit. But there was so much genocide terrorizing the people. I had to help relocate them. I don't know how much Trunks has told you but that's really where I specialize. I grew very attached to a young family. The husband was injured and unable to protect his wife. He felt useless. It was heart breaking. But he made a great recovery and she gave birth to their first baby. It was so beautiful and inspiring to see the true strength of these people." Mai sipped her tea. Ugh she had missed tea so much. Bra stirred her honey in. Mai was a remarkable humanitarian. 

"Where will your next journey be?" Bra asked. 

"It'll be too the desert territories to the west. There's a large group of people who need help rebuilding. They also need more wells to be dug. But that will only take a month and a half, maybe 2." 

"Then what?" Bra seen Trunks was now looking at Mai. Slowly coming out of his shell to listen to Mai talk. She smiled to see her brother was so happy. Goten was looking at Mai as well. His mind was thinking about all the people Mai had helped. How sad it was that the planet couldn't stand together united. 

"I have exciting news I think... when I am done in the west I plan to return. And stay with your brother." Bra let out a scream. 

"Mai for real! Thats amazing! Will you get married? Can I be a bridesmaid? I always wanted to be in a wedding! This is great." Bra was yapping so fast Mai couldn't respond. But she enjoyed Bra's enthusiastic nature. She had seen do much suffering and misery it was nice to see someone excited for life...excited for her. Trunks was blushing. If he had his way they'd be married before she left and she wouldnt actually be going anywhere. 

"Yes its really wonderful." Mai put her hand on Trunks. Bra sat back down beaming with delight. "So Goten I wanted to know if you had found someone and must admit I didn't see this coming." The air in the room got tense again. "But you have our support, right honey?" She looked at Trunks. He grunted in response. This was that shit. That shit she did where he had to agree with her and she knew it. 

Goten went to say thanks but there was a ring of the door bell. Trunks got up to answer it. It was 2 young men and a girl. They had bags and bags of sandwiches. Trunks gave them all tips and brought food to the table. No one could argue now they were too interested in cramming food into their faces. Mai only needed one sandwich. She giggled at Bra. It was still hilarious after all this time to watch her keep pace with Trunks and Goten. Mai knew it bothered her, but she actually thought it was sweet.

..................................................

After lunch everything seemed much better. Goten started talking to Trunks about their fight and Trunks made fun of the look on Goten's face when he had broke through the door. Which reminded him...theres a huge whole in the side of the house where they both went through the wall. 

Mai talked to Bra about her return. Proposing they plan the wedding together. 

All was well until it came time for them to head back to the hotel. Trunks looked at Goten.

"I'm still can't believe you did that." Goten looked down and ran his hand in his hair.

"That makes two of us." Trunks nodded to his sister turned and picked up Mai. Then they were gone. 

......................................................


	4. Black coffee and rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update. I've not forgotten this story. I had realized I'd written a fairly large section that didn't get uploaded. After it was too late. Goten was supposed have gone to see that other girl before going into Bra's room. That would have left for juicier plots...Honestly I was unsure of where to take the story for a while. So here's a little update as I finally have an idea.
> 
> P.s. I tap these out on my phone and my hands needed a rest.

Trunks traced Mai's body curves with his fingers. She was deep in sleep breathing slowly. Soon she would be getting up and going on her plane, off again far away. Suddenly two more months felt like two more years. He'd made love to her so many times in the last three days trying to make up for three years of absence. He rubbed her lower belly hoping that he had left the guarantee of her return inside and pulled her close, smelling her hair. He hadn't been able to sleep yet knowing it was her last night. But it was now 4:32 A.M. his eyes were becoming heavier feeling her warmth he drifted off. 

At 9:59 Mai woke up with the need to shower and pee. Trunks had been a very needy lover and had given her no time to shower or soak between love making. Her vagina was slightly swollen and very sore. She lifted his arm from her waist to get up. But he pulled her back and groaned. 

"I need to bathe Trunks!" Today was going to be difficult but she going to cut him any slack. She lifted his arm again and he left her go. He opened his eyes and watched her round bottom walk across the room to the bathroom. It had bite marks on it. So did her thighs...and pretty much everywhere soft and fleshy. She left the door open so he could observe her as she washed her body and hair. The warm water on her crotch was soothing she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to leave the comforts of the city. This last stretch of humanitarian work had been tedious, but worth it.

Mai finished washing herself and began to repack her bags. Trunks rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling growing irritated, he didnt want to watch her pack. Her leaving was the last thing he wanted to acknowledge.

Mai's phone began to ring. It was Bra.

"Hello hun.....No I haven't, just packing now.....That would be nice I'll get checked out and meet you there....Yes....Bye" Mai turned to Trunks. "Bra wants to meet for breakfast across the street. I'd like us to meet up with her." He nodded with no verbal response. It was his turn to get dressed. Time to leave heaven.

......................................................

Breakfast was quiet. Bra and Mai did most of the talking. Goten watched as his friend began to shut down. He looked at Bra and wondered if he would react the same way. Probably not...maybe? It was so painful to watch Trunk's shut down even if he had just tried to beat the snot out of him just the other day.

Trunks was staring deep into his coffee. Which he hadn't touched. It was like looking in to Mia's eyes dark and they went on forever, when a soft fingers combed through his violet hair. It was time to go...for her to go...

Mai never lingered. On days she left she simply went about her business and disappeared. What was the point of a long goodbye? 

She gave Trunks a quick unsatisfying kiss and left on her small air craft. Trunks hated goodbye kisses he would rather no kiss at all than a goodbye kiss. He watched as she disappeared. 

......................................................

Bra stood by the lake watching the water roll in and out. Goten had taken Trunks out for some fun. Which simply meant he would babysit Trunks while he got drunk , cried, threatened to fight people, threatened to burn buildings ,threatened to kidnap Mai, ect... For the next day or so. 

She thought about Trunks wedding. Mai would make such a beautiful bride. Mai had had such a soft natural beauty about her. Bra could layer on makeup and get more 'pretty' with each layer. But anything more than mascara and lip gloss overwhelmed Mai's features. Bra now thought about Trunks moving out. The bachelor had stayed at the family house all these years because well...why not. But now he'd make a home for him and his bride. 

With a deep breath her thoughts went to her own life. What was she doing with it? She hadn't even looked for any type of job. Or even a part time college course. 'What is something I'd like to do?" Her mind kept returning to fighting or sciences. Knowing neither one was for her. But neither was being a home body. In fact this whole spring she had moped about being dramatic. Wishing someone would tell her what tp do with her life and have it make sense.

The wind brought dark rain clouds. The lake began to ripple with waves faster and faster. The air was incredibly pure. 

She'd come here just days ago with Pan.   
To discuss Goten. There was a lingering sense she would end up at C.C. yet. She could always design more female friendly items or who knows what else. Maybe kids items. 

Kids...Would Mai and Trunks have kids? Bra smiled. She sure hoped so. Being an aunt would be great. 

She decided to pitch the idea of simpler family friendly items to her mother and Trunks. After all they already made some home items. It was an area she felt comfortable working in. Maybe nursery in a capsule. Bra thought about her mother. A woman that always knew what she wanted and went for it. Even when being selfish her mother was compassionate and giving. Bra had to admit she herself was usually a bit spoiled and bratty which was a undertone of behavior she definitely got from Bulma and Vegeta. 

Small rain droplets hit her cheek. No sense standing in the rain. 

......................................................


	5. Say what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quickly chapter while I get back in the swing of things. No smut this chapter.

Mai landed in the desert territory. She was to meet up with her group at a small town hotel. When she arrived there were a few of the other humanitarian workers she knew from past missions. She wiped the sweat off her brow. It was going to be a long two months with this dry heat. 

"Mai! You're back for another round, eh?" It was Jorgan. An older man who had spent most of his life on repeated relief missions. Mai had met him 5 years ago and was particularly fond of him. He was dedicated to his fellow human, was a great conversationalist, and good card player. 

" Hey Jorg! Yes I'm back, and to be honest it's probably my last go." He smiled, he knew Mai had someone she cared about. He didn't want to see someone else pass by what he had. 

" I'm glad to hear it. You know Mai, I once had a lady waiting for me back home... She was a beauty. But the years passes and one day she said she just couldn't wait anymore. She says to me 'Jorgy its me or this mission.' I cant even remember what it was I felt was more important... Did you have a few good days off?"

Jorg suddenly looked sad and thoughtful. Mai thought about all the times she had pushed Trunks away. How happy she would be to never leave his side again. She maybe didn't show it as clearly. But she hated leaving Trunks. 

"I had a great time." Mai pat his shoulder. "I hope when I go this time you'll take a bit of time off to come to my wedding. I plan to marry the man I've told you about." Jorg was the only person Mai worked with that knew about Trunks. Many of the other men had tried to flirt with her in the past but would quickly get turned away. As kindly as she could. Never saying why. 

"I'd be happy to attend a wedding. You certainly have a while to plan. At least in your spare time." Mai wondered what he meant by that. 

"Two months isn't very long. I'll probably need a few more months to plan. His Grandfather was the creator of the Dyno-cap. He's inherenting part of the company. I don't think we can get away with a small wedding if you know what I mean." 

It was Jorg's turn to look puzzled. "Mai we're estimated to be here for a year. Minimum!" They looked at each other. Both seemed to deflate like balloons. 

"But in my emails it says 2 months! I know it does... It has to!" She started to dig into her case to find her laptop. Jorg had recieved the same email he knew instantly where she had misinterpreted the duration. Mai opened it and pushed it in his face. "See?" 

"Yes but it says we will be in this area for two months. Open this attachment at the bottom and you will see we will then move further north." Mai had the look of exhaustion and defeat.

"Jorg I had no idea..." Her voice trailed off. She hadn't even noticed the file attachment. "Further north...But its so damn dangerous up there...I..." She became quit and her eyes sank into the floor. 

"Will you stay the duration?" Jorg had a look of worry. Mai looked at the ground. What would she do? What if it was worse than she'd thought. She knew once she met the people she'd feel the need to stay. 

"Im...Im not sure. I guess I'll have to see what I can do. I'll stay as long as I can...but..." she began to trial off. 

"Mai...Dont make your loved one wait too long. No matter how long you might think they'll wait... You may come home to see they've settled for a warm body at home verses a cold bed and a dream." 

......................................................

Goten was supporting Trunk's as they left the bar. Trunk's hadn't said much all afternoon but his liver was internally screaming for relief. 

"Goten...I cant fly... I'm drunk... I'll hit a tree. Maybe house." Trunks slurred.

"It's ok man. I'll get you home." He hiked Trunks onto his back and began to fly towards C.C. As they flew through the air Trunks began to crack up. It was contagious. Goten giggled. "Ok, whats so funny?" 

Between laughs Trunks choked out "I bet we look gay....its sooo romantic." 

Goten chuckled. " Shut up or I'll drop you. You're the one too drunk to fly." 

"I bet I can fly now!" Trunks tried to pull away but Goten gripped his arm.

"No. Its alright man. We're almost there anyway." Trunks was still pulling against him. He yanked hard and began falling to the ground. Goten flew to grab him but Trunks swung at him.

"Trunks calm down! Stop!" Goten yelled after him. Trunks crashed into the ground and dirt flew into the air. 

Trunks stood up and brushed the dirt off. Dazed but not injured. "I'm fine you asshole! I dont need help. You're not my friend...my best friend..." Trunks began to sway and sat down. Goten crouched down at his side. What big baby!

"I'm your best friend and you know it. You want to talk yet?" 

"No..." But the answer was really yes. "I can't believe you and my sister...Why her? She's so dependant on people. And Mai's not...what if she wont come back. She doesn't need me. What if it's like every other time? She will fall in love with the village or family or whatever....and want to help longer...and longer." Trunks buried his face in his hands. If not crying yet he would be if he kept going. Goten could feel his turmoil. 

"If Mai said she was coming home, shes come home. She's never lead you on before. She loves you. She just wanted to fix the mistakes she made last time she was a grown up. Thats all." Trunks seemed to consider what was said and pulled himself together.

"She stopped taking her birth control a few months ago..." Trunks looked up to him with a mischievous grin. Goten pushed him softly. 

"Ha! Well that will make her come back. Hopefully you put one in her for good measure." Trunk rest his head on Goten's knee. He was quite dizzy and wished he was in bed. 

"I really love Mai. I wish she didn't leave. I want her so badly. I don't know how our fathers can leave their women for so long." Goten considered this. 

"Im not sure... You ready to fly the rest of the way home?"   
Trunks nodded. Goten lifted him up, they were back at C.C. within minutes.   
The lights in the house were off except one in the dinning room. 

Goten walked Trunks up to his room and tossed him onto the bed. Trunks let out a groan...He would have a hang over tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow. They both needed to get back to work and pump out some production. Goten was part of assembly and shipping. Nothing that couldn't get done easily enough with a few extra hours slapped on each day. But Trunks would come back to piles of paperwork, phone conferences, and responsibility. Goten closed the door and went down the hall towards his room. He heard Bra's door open. 

"Goten, want to come to my room?" Bra stood there in a shirt and panties. Goten thought she looked good enough to eat. 

"Not tonight. Not when your brother is here. I think we will have to start seeing each other at my place." Goten was thankful he wasn't a pet or plant owner. He hadn't been to his own apartment in 2 weeks. Oh so much had changed these last 2 weeks. Bra crossed her arms at her chest, she wasn't very happy with his reply. 

"That makes no sense Goten. My brother accepts us. We are free to be together here." She protested. 

"If I come down that hallway I'll have no control over myself. He may accept it but I'm not gonna make him smell it." Goten turned towards his door. He did want to go down the hall. But he did have some control. 

"So what! I've had to smell him for years! He can put up with it." She was starting to argue. Which was something Goten didn't put up with. Bite or no.

"Its different Bra! Its you and me. He accepted it because Mai was here. He still needs time to adjust. Stop arguing with me and go back to bed. I'm not in the mood for your shit anyway." Goten snapped.

What did he mean by that!? 

"Man, fuck you! " Bra clapped back and slammed her door. 

Goten rolled his eyes and entered his room. Trunks might be a slave to Mai but he wasn't a slave to Bra. Trunks loved Mai before he bit her...Goten hadn't loved Bra before then. He thought of his parents. Goku and Chichi weren't enslaved to each other. Goku certainly listened to Chichi most of the time. But not all the time. He was still his own man... Even Vegeta ignored Bulma from time to time, despite her reputation. Bra might be important but if she planned to be as bossy as Bulma she had another thing coming. He didn't want his friend to deliberately smell his sex with his sister. He did have some respect. 

......................................................

Bra slammed her door and flopped on her bed. She had waited for hours for those two to come home. She had been worried they'd be out picking up women. She was happy they came back at all. Even better it was just them. Trunks probably wont be seeing other women now that he and Mai are officially back on and engaged. What did Goten mean by 'not in the mood for her shit'? What did she do? He was just being an ass. If he wants to be distant so will she. She didn't need to invest her entire being into someone else. She rolled to her side and covered herself with her sheet. It was starting to get too warm for a blanket.   
......................................................

Thankful for his Saiyan genes Trunks woke up not completely dead. His hangover would go away with some food and Gatorade. He went down the hall and opened Goten's door. "Hey Goten...Lets get up for work." Goten sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Trunks didn't bother with a shower today. He got dressed and went down the stairs. Pleased to see the fridge had been fully restocked by the house assistants he piled the countertops with food. In a drawer he found Gatorades and chunged 2 before shoving food in his face. Goten came down the stairs still out of it. 

"Didn't even make it to the table eh?" Goten reached in for a drink and planned to eat a few boxes of cerial. They migrated to the table after a few minutes. Goten felt he needed to clear the air a bit and set some things straight. "Trunks I know this isn't your favorite subject...but I have to talk to you. So I know how things will be." 

Trunks turned to face him. "Alright. I suppose we should have this talk before work."

Goten wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not but it didn't matter. " All I want to know is will it cause us to have issues if your sister and I have issues? Like if I argue with her about something will that put us on bad terms?" Trunks looked to the side. 

After a minute Trunks nodded his head. "I wanted to think about that sorry. Um, no. Unless you do something unthinkable like hit her... I'll stay out of it. Can I ask how long?" 

"Only since last Friday." Goten said between spoonfuls. " It was honestly the strangest most spontaneous uh, thing Ive ever done. I don't think I'd really noticed her before then...in that way." Trunks nodded. He'd figured as much. He knew Bra had noticed Goten. Pan and Marron both had betrayed her little crush to him. But he was certain Goten either didn't know or more realisticly didn't care. 

"Did you know she's always liked you?" Trunks asked. Goten grinned.

"I think I picked up on it a year or two ago. Her ki would always spike when I talked to her directly. But she's just my friends sister to me...or was anyway." They finished breakfast and grabbed any last minute items for work. Trunks slapped on a tie and grabbed his briefcase. Goten had a backpack full of tools. They headed off taking a truck they drove down the road to the main labs. 

......................................................

Bra sent Pan a text asking if she wanted to get together for the day and to see about maybe taking a few classes at Pans. Give herself something to do during the day. She hopped in the shower while waiting for a response.

She lathered herself up with soap and scrubbed her body hard. She hadnt been with Goten in a few days but once in a while picked up a whiff of him. She wanted that gone until she figured out what they were really doing together. Her hair seemed to have the most of him in it so she shampooed it 3 times. 

Satisfied and smelling of herself again she stepped out of the shower. Pan said she was free that day and would give her a discount on each class. Bra knew that was unfair as she was literally one of the richest people on the planet. She would pay full price and leave a tip. Bra put on a red track suit. She combed her long blue hair back and put it in a pony. 

She ran down the stairs and nearly screamed. She didn't know there was someone in the house. Let alone that someone being Vegeta.   
......................................................


	6. Simmer before the boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update while I mush things around in my brainium. Of course Im gonna throw in some Veg/Bul because...hello.

Bra froze on the last step. Vegeta was home and she wasn't sure what to say. Or what he knew or didn't know.

Normally she would yell 'Dad!' and run at him for a hug. Could he smell anything? He could probably smell better than her or Trunks. But that was no reason to unreasonably confess... 

Vegeta threw out the empty jug of orange juice he'd just finished. He turned and looked at Bra. "Are you that surprised to see me you cant say hi?" A small smile appeared on his lips. Vegeta took a step closer. 

"Yeah... I just...I came down here for something but when I seen you I forgot. And now I can't think of what it was. Anyways I'm glad to see you're home!" Vegeta stopped and took in a long whiff of the air his smile disappeared. Bra gulped... He released it. Oh god..

"Your mother's not home?" He asked. Of course already he knew that. He obviously couldn't sense her ki, but the lack of scent told him she'd been gone a while. Which only mattered when she left. He could leave for months and it didnt matter. He was on his own time. Apparently Bulma was also on his time.

"You know mom, she invented something revolutionary, as always, so she has to go shove it in the face of every other scientist around the world. Her and that assistant of hers. He inflates her head so much..." Bra stopped. She seen her Dad's reaction to Bulma's assistant. He was a younger guy that had several major business and marketing degrees. He was excellent at his job and made sure each new project brought in maximum profits. He put patents on everything so fast nothing they invented could be copied or even remotely reproduced without receiving a payment for it. He could be a little too friendly with Bulma or anyone for that matter. But he was a kiss ass by nature. 

"Where is she right now?" Vegeta asked.   
Bra could tell he was getting irritated. She nervously tugged her fingers. She felt like she was 5 and in trouble all of a sudden.

"I know this sounds bad, but I dont know...I havent talked to her for a few weeks. She hasn't called..." 

"So she's off with that worm and not bothering to call home?" 

"I'll give her a call right now Dad! Jeeze! Your precious Bulma is fine." Bra rolled her eyes and whipped out her phone. Bra knew if Bulma had been home there was a chance Vegeta wouldn't even go see her right away. In fact sometimes it seemed like he was avoiding her.

Bra tapped on Bulma's picture. Vegeta huffed. He couldn't bring himself to yell at Bra. But anyone mocking his feelings for Bulma usually got a peice of his mind or more. Of course his daughter was spared his mighty wrath.

The phone rang several times...with each ring Bra got more nervous Vegeta would implode on himself. Finally she heard Bulma. 

"Hi, my Princess, how are you!? Its about time you gave your poor hard working mother a call..." Bulma kept yapping. Bra tried to cut in but was getting talked over.

"Mom..Ma!....Ok but...Mom!!! Dad's HOME!!"Bra finally got a word in. Bulma said something else. 

"Ok...She wants to talk to you..." Bra held the phone out to her dad. He folded his arms and grunted. 

"I don't need to talk to her. She needs to come home. My suit needs mending and I want new training robots for the gravity room. The old ones are completely useless." He knew Bulma heard him as she started yelling into the phone. He smirked. Bra put the phone back to her ear.

"He said..."

"I heard what he said! He's stupid if he thinks I'm just going to walk away from my own busy schedule. Tell him to go back to training where ever he was. I dont care." Bra had enough of the back and fourth. It was usually easier to convince her Dad to do things than her Mom. But she'd try. 

"Please Mom, just come back. Besides Trunks has some good news I think you'd like to hear." Bulma loved hearing anything positive going on in her kid's lives. It was her sweet spot.

"Well fine... I can have my lead help wrap up the conferences. I was probably going to be headed back home in a few days anyway." Bra let out a sigh of relief. She talked for a few more minutes.

"Ok I love you too, Mom." Bra caught Vegeta's eye, "So will you be back tomorrow?"

"No I'll take a private aircraft. I'll be back in about...6 hours. Give or take." They said goodbye and hung up. She decided to tease her Dad. Since he was clearly wanting a progress report on Bulma. 

"Welp she went and eloped with her assistant and is never coming back." Bra burst out a chuckle. But Vegeta didn't budge. Her joke was lost on herself. "Or maybe she said she'd be back in just a few hours. I'm not sure which one it was anymore." 

Bra heard a bing on her phone. It was Pan. That's what she was off to go do she remembered. 

Best not to ignore her father entirely Bra asked about her big kitty Beerus. Vegeta said he was well. Since Vegeta didn't seem upset with her she figured the coast was clear and there was no strong Goten scent. 

"Well Dad I'd like to stay and visit longer but I'm supposed to go out with Pan for the day." She gave her Dad a hug and quick peck on the cheek. He hugged her back and said something about training together sometime. It was something she rarely took part in but she did enjoy it...a little. Mostly because it was the best way to bond with her dad. 

As she opened the door to leave the house had a slight power surge indicating the GR was turned on. Her Dad never did just rest. 

......................................................

Goten was pushing pallets across the assembly room floor. He was often caught doing manual labor at CC. That didn't phase him in the slightest since he'd be working alone, as no one could keep up. He was lost in thought, this was the first time he'd been alone in weeks. Between the parties, Trunks, and Bra he'd had no time of his own. The hussle and bussle of the factory floor actually helped him tune out the world. 

This whole Bra thing had begun to weigh on his mind. Just a few weeks ago he couldn't even imagine being in a relationship, let alone with her, and now he's pretty much eternally indebted to this girl. Did he want to turn his back on her and walk away? Hell no... but everything was going to fast. Bite mark or no he was still himself.

Goten didn't want a label yet. But he knew if he didn't have a label then neither did Bra and that wasn't acceptable. 

It was time for a lunch break. He had forgotten to pack any food or order anything to have ready by break time. He also forgot to bring his wallet to order food. He looked at a V8 in the vending machine...good but fairly high in salt. Be honest with Bra about needed space? Or keep this going full speed ahead. He was in a pickle...also high in salt. 

......................................................

Trunks was sorting through the paper work that had piled up. It was a lot. But not as much as he'd thought would be there. He could power though it on his lunch break and be done. He decided to check his e-mails first. Those were usually small notes that didn't require much thought or time. 

He scrolled down and began clearing e-mails when he seen a personal one from Mai. A smile flashed across his face. She must have enjoyed their time together.

He opened it. 

 

Trunks  
Im not sure how to tell you this. But when I got here I learned that the estimated time here is about a year or more. I know that I promised to come home.

My love, that promise means more to me than you know. I'm at a loss for words and actions. I had already agreed to this in advanced. I'm hoping to reach out and find someone to replace me for the rest of the duration. We will be heading further north in 2 months. I'm hoping to head east at that time back to you. 

Love Mai

 

The screen seemed to go blank. This was what he'd thought. There seemed to be no real hope in Mai coming home. If she really cared she would tell them replacement or not she's going in two months. Baby or not. For once Trunks found himself almost too broken to react. Had he actually expected different? How many more times could he open the door for her just for her to go through a different one. There was no "our" time there never would be...no wedding...no baby. 

Without reaction he typed a reply. 

Mai 

Take all the time you want, it's yours. 

T.Breifs

He calmly pulled the first peice of paper from the stack, read over it  
and signed it. The next peice of paper proof read and hit with the rejection stamp. 

......................................................

Pan was sipping on a coffee when Bra landed next to her. Bra often took her car but since her hair was up and away ready for a workout may as well not waste anytime. 

The building where Pan taught marital arts was an old brink store front in the middle a small down town area. Lots of charm. 

Pan unlocked the door and they entered.   
"This is really nice Pan. Good atmosphere. Lots of sunshine." Bra admired the space. It smelled of incents and floor cleaner.

"You know my Grandfather had a dojo." Pan smiled "I know compared to our fathers he doesn't seem like much. But my Grandfather was actually a great fighter...ah...by human standards of course. I know its silly to think of him in such a way...a powerful fighter. He's quite comical now." Her voice trailed off. Sometimes it was hard to be proud of a humans physical ability when you knew a Saiyan. Bra understood.

"It's ok for us to take pride in our human heritage Pan. I adore your Grandpa. He was a great fighter." Bra pat her friend's shoulder. 

Pan smiled.

"My dad never became the great fighter he could have been. My gram Chichi made him study so much. He grew up just wanting a normal life. Yet here I am as well. Just happily teaching normal Earth people how to have fun and fight. Maybe I'm wasting my gift." Bra realized it was Pan who needed an ear to listen to her this time. 

"Pan, you're not wasting yourself living the life that makes you happy. Your Grandfather and my Father dedicated their lives to keeping us safe.. Or maybe just training for the sake of training but either way. Trunks and Goten are incredible fighters as well. You don't need to spend your life worried about some attack from outter space." Pan gazed at a picture of a crane painted on a tapestry. 

"But what if there were another attack? Would I be any help?" 

"You'd be a great help. Lets not forget Gohan. Your dad has a lot more power than I think you've ever seen. My father says he could be the strongest of all Saiyans. He just hasn't been pushed...and I pray never will." Pan nodded her head and then cleared her throat.

"So the guy that I've been talking to who came to my classes will be here today. His name name if Koichi. He's not an impressive Super Sayian..."Pan nudged Bra "...But I have limited options and I think he's pretty great for a regular guy." 

"I'll be happy to meet him." Bra was glad to be out and away from C.C, Trunks, and Goten. Just being herself.

The class began filling up. Bra noticed that a wide range of people came in. Several young ladies all giggling and gossiping, a few teenagers, an old fat lady, and a handsome man. Bra thought he must be the one. She motioned at Pan if he was it. Pan shook her head no. A moment later a less handsome and slightly chubby guy walked in. Chubby? No stocky was a better word for it. Bra could see under that layer was a thick layer of muscle. And actually under his scruff he was handsome! Pan burst into a smile. 

Bra knew that was the one. Class commenced. Pan was a natural leader with a gift. Going around to each participant making it easier for some and cranking up the difficulty for others. 

After class Pan spoke with everyone. Spending an extra moment with Kiochi. They bowed slightly and he was gone. 

Pan skippes over to Bra. "I know he's not your type but what did you think?" 

"Actually he's kinda hot." Bra teased and gave her a playful shove. "At first I thought it was the really hot buff guy. Then in walks this dude. At first I thought he was chubby and ugly. Then I could really see him." 

"I know what you mean. I guess I've always liked guys with a bit of a gut and some scruff. I wanted you to get a feel for him... I think I want to introduce him to my family." Pan's face was blushing red. She had only ever introduced her prom date to her family. 

....................................................

Trunks arrived back home ready for the day to be done and over. He didn't care to see anyone least of all Goten or Bra. He kicked his shoes off at the door and just as he took a step up he was encased in a tight hug from the best hugger he knew...his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully not too many grammatical errors. ;)   
> Gonna throw in some lemons next chapter. Dedicated to my friend Bumblebee.


	7. A naughty girl and a prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma can see something is wrong but how can she focus if she's been a bad girl.

Trunks let his body rest against his mom's in their hug. He was never too old to be a momma's boy. He had met his future self when he was younger and his older self told him about who his mother really was. If or when shit hit the fan and push came to shove there was an amazing surviver inside his mother. Luckily in this time line she didn't have to be. Future Trunks had told him some great stories. He knew his mother really was his greatest protector. Maybe not a mighty Saiyan. But she had the brain to outwit almost anyone. 

After a moment Trunks and Bulma separated. Bulma knew right away something was amidst.

"You know your sister called me and made it seem like you had some good news... Is it good news or bad news?" Bulma asked. Trunks shrugged. 

"Worse. There's no news. Mai came by...and left again. So there's that." Bulma knew Mai was a sensitive subject these days. 

"Well thats nice. Where is she off to this time? I heard while I was out and about that the eastern tropics were hit with a hurricane. That might be a nice. Help rebuild then go off for a margarita." Bulma assumed thats where she was headed because thats were a sane person would volunteer. He sighed and shook his head. 

"She's in the desert. Going North." Trunks started to move past Bulma. She grabbed his arm and looked in his eyes.

"But they're dropping bombs there! The air-strikes are still going on now! Wha...When is she coming back?"

Trunks lightly yanked his arm away. "She's not. That's the point. There's always something else." 

......................................................

In his room he could see where part of his wall had been re-drywalled and painted. When he pushed Goten out of the guest room the blast of force took out the wall of that room and small part in his. He could use some sparing...maybe tomorrow. When his head wasnt so heavy. He took in a deep breath.

He could still smell the girl he'd been with before Mai had shown up. He hadn't changed his bedding. Oops. He pulled it all back to take it off and got a big whiff. A smile crossed his face. He thought of girls face when he'd pulled his cock out. She had never seen one so thick. What was her name? Becca..Becky? Whatever. 

She was fun...and he could go for some fun. Bad habits die hard he thought.

......................................................

Bulma felt bad for Trunks. She wondered what the 'good news' was supposed to be. She stirred her cup of tea and sunk into the cushioned lawn chair. A yellow string bikini to allow maximum tanning and $500 sunglasses protected her eyes from the sun. She was happy to be home away from that kiss ass assistant. If there was one thing she wad good at it was relaxing.

She was disturbed when a figure blocked the warm sun. With a sigh she peeked an eye open at her husband. He was standing there with his arms crossed. He looked dirty. 

"Come to ruin my moment of solitude and relaxation?" she said in a monotone.   
He huffed.

"I see you're being lazy as always when I need things done. My suits all but destroyed and the robots are useless to me now." 

Bulma didnt want to get up at start working on robots or mending suits shed need to make fabric for. She had been all over the globe recently and wasn't ready to put her brain to work yet. 

A smile crept across her face. She knew one way to get her prince to forget about robots and nonsense. 

"I will. If you rub my back for, like, 5 minutes." She sipped on her tea and looked at him.

"Rub your back! There's work to be done now." He folded his arms even more. Bulma ignored the protest and flipped over onto her belly. Making sure to prop her ass up slightly.

"Please. My back is tense from the ride home. Just 5 minutes."

"Fine. Then you need to get started." He moved and sat next to her. His eyes fixated on her firm round ass. Her skin was the color of a freshly peeled apple. And he wanted a bite.

Bulma heard him scoff at her. But she knew it was a sign of frustration. His hands were thick and calloused. Theyre were rough against her smooth skin. The abrasivness was tantalizing. Such powerful manly hands. 

Vegeta pressed his thumbs into her lower back and made big circles. Her bare ass cheeks smooth and firm. He could feel his pulse start to hammer in his chest. After staring at a naked Purple Cat and Kakarot for months her frame looked more divine than ever. Or at least it seemed that way right now. 

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lower back. Bulma smiled and let out a please moan. "Mmm...thank you baby." She knew she had him now. She went to shift her weight, pretending she was satisfied with her back rub. But his hands gripped her lower back and held her still. 

"You're not going anywhere now." He shifted his weight so that he mounted her from behind. Vegeta loved how weak she was compared to him. With Kakarot hes always second best. But against her he was king in ring. 

Bulma pressed her ass up at him. "So no work for me tonight?" She giggled. Vegeta roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and lightly bit into her neck. She let out a gasp. 

"Oh, I'm putting your ass to work." He massaged her ass checks and pressed his thumb on her bikini agaisnt her ass hole. She moaned pressing back agaisnt him.   
She wiggled her legs apart. He rubbed up and down to her clit and back. 

"Lets go up stairs." Bulma looked back at Vegeta. 

"No I'm taking your ass here." he pulled his suit over his head.

"But the kids could see.." Bulma protested. She tried to flip around but his hand pressed her back down. 

"They'll survive!" he roared as ripped the bikini off and lifter her pump ass to meet his cock. He touched the tip to her smooth wet labia. "Tell me, who's a bad girl for not being home when I get here?" Just like Bulma was submissive to his every word and wish.

"I am." Bulma breathed. 

"I am?" Vegeta smashed her face harder into the cushion. 

"I am a bad girl My Prince." she said in a soft sweet voice.

"Yes you are very naughty. Taking my pussy away and not calling home makes you a very bad girl." he pulled his cock away from her lips and pressed it to her asshole. Bulma sucked in a breath of air and held it. 

"Im sorry My Prince. Please forgive me." she arched her back pressing agaisnt him. 

"Bad girls get pubished before they are forgiven." He fired a slap against her ass. Bulma's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a squeel. 

"Please fuck me My Prince." She loved his control over her. Her pussy was wet and ready. He angled his cock back to her tight cunt and began to press past her lips. 

"Who's pussy is this naughty girl?" he grabbed her waist harder. 

"Yours My Prince." She needed him deeper. 

"You love his cock?" he was ready to blow his load already. 

"Mmmmyess I love your fat cock." wet juices spilled over his shaft and he pumped faster. 

"Its mine." he was lost in her as he let his head tilt back in ecstasy. But she had been a bad girl and bad girl get punished.   
He could feel her ki she was about to cum. He pulled his cock out and sunk it deep intp her ass. 

"Aaaaaah!" she curled forward in pain but his hands on her hips slammed her back. He reached his peak and came deeply. For a moment neither of them moved. Despite the pain Bulma enjoyed the moment. 

Carefully Vegeta pulled his cock out. it was followed by a trail of warm cum. He slapped her ass again. 

"I forgive my good girl." he said. 

"Thank you My Prince... Now lets go upstairs and continue this." She sat up and grabbed a towel. She wipped her ass clean and gave him a wink.  
......................................................

 

Mai looked at her laptop... Those simple words from Trunks told her all she needed to know. He was done. 

In a fit almost never seen she slammed her laptop against the desk breaking it in half. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached for her phone. She wanted Trunks to come get her... NOW! Fuck the charity work! The phone rang several times and went to voice mail. She frantically called back...same. She dailed again. This time the phone answered and hung up.   
He had physically hung up on her!

Mai could feel her head spinning! Her heart in her throat! 

"No this is not happening! This cant fucking happen! TRUUUNKS!!!" She screamed to no one. She dailed again and it went to voicemail automatically. 

She threw her phone breaking it... Now what? She slumped in the middle of her room...

She felt tired and sick to her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. I'm finally getting some inspiration! It should be juicy and full of feels.


	8. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst...Major Angst

Mai couldn't believe it. Trunks the absolute love of her life had hung up on her. He'd never even done that as a teenager! Let alone a 30 year old man! He could be in a meeting with the heads of several company's and he would answer the phone. Even if just to tell her to call back in a little bit. She felt her pockets..empty. Where's her Dinocaps! 

Ripping apart her luggage she could hardly see past the tears. She needed to go home. Mai fled from her small bungalow towards Jorg's. 

Something sweet was cooking inside. Gentle music was playing. Mai pounded on the door. Jorg answered he was breathing heavily. "Mai whats wrong! You almost gave an old man a heart attack! Come in." he moved aside and gestured. 

"Jorg it's like you said Trunks doesn't want.." she felt dizzy she stepped back out of balance.

"Mai you need to sit down." Jorg pulled up a chair and she flopped into it. 

"I want to go home. Now. I cant find my Dinocaps or my money!" 

"I wonder if you were had by the little pick pockets of the city." he rubbed his chin. Its was common knowledge that kids could be some of the best thieves in desperate places. Mai closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath. Nothing could get achieved if she was frantic. 

"Jorg. I'm done spending my life out here. It was fun and adventurous in the beginning. At first I felt satisfied after each mission. But I have to leave. I cant stay here." 

"I would be happy to help. But I dont have my own Capsule Plane to give you. But I think I can get you a bus ticket."   
Mai grabbed Jorg's hand. His old face smiled back at her. 

"When I get home I will repay you Jorg."   
Mai finally felt she could breath. 

"Just go home Mai." He pulled out a small stack of Zeni.

......................................................

Bra was staring at the ceiling listening to rain. Goten was turned towards the window. Bra had shown up to his apartment after he'd gotten off work. Seeing her was bittersweet. 

"Have you heard from Trunks?" she finally broke the awkward silence.   
Goten had and he knew what his friend was doing. He hated to admit he was tempted to reclaim some of himself in the same way. Which is what he assumed Trunks was doing. 

He shook his head. "No I haven't heard from him. Maybe I'll have lunch with him tomorrow. See what he's been up to." Bra seemed unsatisfied with the answer. 

"I think he's out cheating on Mai which is sick." Bra turned to Goten looking for him to agree with her. He shrugged. 

"Well would you do that to me now that we bonded or whatever?" Again Bra was looking for him to agree.

"Mai has been stringing your brother along for years like an idiot. I think he should be out doing whatever he wants." 

Bra was disgusted. She pulled Goten around to face her. His face lined up with her bare breast. 

"What if I decided to go to college right now? Would you not be faithful to me?" Her lip quivered. But Goten was never the most sympathetic person and right now he irritated. He snapped.

"I dont know! You're asking about your brother one second, then me. You show up at my apartment without calling. What do you want me to say? That my best friend is a bad guy. Fuck that! By the way I know exactly where he is Brat! Hes got his dick balls deep in another woman. Feel better? If you went to college and didnt call or come home for year. Yes Id do the same. Feel better? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Bra's heart was sinking with every word. This bonded thing didnt seem all that great now. Sure it kept the male coming back...but it didnt stop his actions while he was gone. Goten sat up and put his head in his hands. Bra took in a deep breath. She pulled the blanket back and found her panties and slipped them on. Making sure not to touch Goten she got out of the bed and started getting dressed. 

Goten looked at her body. He could see bite marks and red hand prints on her ass. He wanted to smile at his claim but couldn't. 

Bra finished getting dressed and walked to the door. Goten hated watching her go but now wasn't the time for that.

She left without saying another word to him. Goten heard her heels down the hall. And then a mans voice. And her giggle. 

He wanted to ignore it. But could not.  
He lept out bed pulling his boxers up as he opened the door. He looked down the hall and there was Bra walking away from a smiling young man. 

Goten stomped straight up to the guy. "What did you say to that girl?" Goten entire body was ripped with muscle. The man looked intimidated. 

"Ah well. I didn't... I just told her she had nice legs." the mans eyes darted around. 

Goten felt jealousy in his gut. He wanted to knock this guy through the wall. But he couldn't it would be unfair. Even if the man was strong and a good fughter for a human it wasnt strong enough for him.

"Yeah and she just had them legs over my shoulders. Dont talk to her again." 

The guy raised his hands. "Hey man. People flirt, I meant no offense. I didnt know." 

Goten nodded and looked at Bra standing at the elevator. 'Yeah go home.' he thought and went back to his small apartment. He sat back on his bed and looked around. A small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom area was all his apartment consisted of.

......................................................

Trunks pulled the girl closer to him. She was warm and soft. Trunks had spent the better half of the night ravishing the woman. Becca was her name. He'd forgotten it when he dropped her off last time. Well actually as she explained is was short for Rebecca but she liked Becca better. That was useless information she'd told Trunks on their date. It seemed obviously to him. She was kinda like that in general. Explaining simple things as if it were a big deal. 

Her body seemed so different than Mai's. Mai had thick legs and a slightly squishy belly. Becca was lean with toned legs and hint of a 6 pack on her slim belly. Mai has dark black hair and dark brown eyes. Becca has soft curly brown hair and green eyes. Beccas breast were large and full. Mai's breast were small and perky. He knew by most standards Becca was the more attractive woman. But not for him. Every time his mind wandered to Mai he grabbed Becca tighter. 

But what ever he was trying to do wasn't working. He wanted to switch his bond over to someone who would easily turn into a house wife.

"So does this mean we're officially an item?" Becca rolled over and touched his face. Trunks knew that was his idea but now it seemed repulsive. But he had to move on. Mai was probably on building putting on a roof or digging out a new well not even thinking twice about his email. 

Trunks squeezed the girl closer and kissed her forehead. Her sweat didnt taste as good as Mai's. "Mmmhmmm." was all he could manage after a moment. She let out a squeel and nestled into his chest. 

......................................................

Bra slammed the door to her house. Bulma was in the front room watching T.V. 

"Are you trying to wake your father up?! I just got away from the man. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since I got home. And Trunks is very upset. I thought you said he had good news." 

Bra didnt know where to begin.   
"I need to shower quick mom." She rushed up the stairs to her room. She turned the knobs and hot water began to steam up the room. She looked at her phone no calls or messages from Goten.   
She opened her text and tapped Trunks icon.

Bra- You're an asshole for cheating on Mai. Goten told me. 

Bra took off her dress that she'd earlier picked just for Goten. "Fuckin stupid dress." she whispered as she threw it.

Trunks text back.

Trunks- Mind youre own business. I'm bringing a girl to meet mom and dad tonight.

Bra's mouth dropped! 

Bra- Trunks dont! Give Mai time! She will be back soon! 2 months! 

Trunks- No Bra. She said 2 more years now. I cant keep begging for her.

Bra's heart sank a little. She threw panties into the hamper and got in the shower.

......................................................

Bra sat at her favorite window seat in the living room. She tired her best to ignore her fathers angry glare. But he'd come down stairs and seemed angry with her presence. Her mind went right to her prior events. 

He must know. But is he going to say anything? She'd find out sooner or later. 

Head lights came up the private drive.   
"Trunks is here!" Bra called out. To no one in particular. 

"Oh, Good!" Bulma had just finished setting the table. Sometimes she could flutter around a kitchen you'd think she was Panchy. Vegeta sat in his usual spot. 

"He's brought someone along with him." Vegeta said cooly. 

"Must be Goten. Duh." Bulma said. Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. Bulma looked to the door. The house was silent. Bra watched from the window as the car doors opened. And a mess of brown curls got out the opposite side of Trunks. 

Bra could barely move. Mai was like a big sister. Her brother had been in love with Mai since before she was even born! 

The door opened.

Trunks noticed the silence and broke it.   
"Hey everyone. This is Becca. I invited her here for dinner tonight." Becca gave a cute wave. Vegeta grunted. Bulma swallowed and smiled. 

"Well come in you two. I just finished laying out the food." The entire tablewas covered with a feist. There were also two separate tables full of food as well.

Becca let out a giggle. "My gosh are more people coming? Who is going to eat all this?" 

Bra smirked. She knew Becca was in for a treat. And she was going to make sure to gross her out. 

"It will barely be enough for me." Vegeta grinned. He had the same idea as Bra. Eat like a hog and disgust this new comer. How could his son think to bring some woman to family dinner? Where was Mai? Bedding a woman was one thing but this was obscure. 

Bra sat next to her father. He looked at her. Their eyes met for the first time all day. They gave each other a nod. 

Trunks and Bulma started talking about C.C. business. Bra and Vegeta took this as their chance to dig in and distract the new guest. Becca had a plate of food and was delicately poking at her  
food when she realized there was a huge dent in the food at the other end.   
To her disgust Bra and Vegeta were smashing food into their faces. They weren't even chewing! Yet it disappeared. She looked on in horror. 

Becca leaned over and tapped Trunks shoulder.   
"T-Tr- Trunks!! The.....food." her mouth agape. 

"Oh right babe thanks. Im hungry." Trunks began eating nearly as ravenous as his father and sister. Becca looked at Bulma, surprised to see that Bulma had one plate and was not shovelling food in at the speed of light. 

Once the food was gone. Bulma brought out a bottle of wine. "So Becca how do you and Trunks know each other?" 

Becca smiled. "Well we met at the library. And we've been talking for a little while. And just yesterday we started dating." She smiled up at Trunks. But he was staring at his class of wine. 

"So your Trunks' girl friend?" Bra asked. 

Vegeta interupted. "Impossible. Trunks has already bonded to a woman. This arrangement isn't possible. Its disgraceful." Becca turned to Trunks. 

"You already have a girl friend!?" she exclaimed ready to strike. 

"No! Mai and I are done. She has her life and its not here! I'm tired of chasing a dream. I'm done." Trunks looked down. 

"Pathetic!" Vegeta roared. "You were too soft on your mate and let her run your life." Bulma made and angry face but let it go. Bra sank into her seat. 

"This isn't Planet Vegeta!!" Trunks snapped back. Becca put her hand to Trunks chest to calm him down. 

"Of course its not! We respected the bond between mates! You think you can escape Mai? How would you feel with someone bedding her?" 

"Shut Uuuup!!!" Trunks yelled into Super Saiyan. 

Vegeta kept his gaze. Trunks powered down and grabbed Becca's hand. "We're going." She followed him out the door. 

......................................................

"I just want to go home." Becca whispered. Trunks sighed. He wasnt sure if he was sad or relieved. 

"Ok thats probably best tonight. I'm sorry about my father...my family." A few moments of silence passed betwren them. 

"No it's alright. So... was this Mai a long time girlfriend?" Becca wanted to know just what she was up agaisnt. 

"She was the love of my life. I met her when I was 8 and just...knew..." He wasnt even paying attention to his response. After a moment he realized he'd hurt the girls feelings. " But you know, she wanted to live her own life. So I cant force her to be here. What I can do is meet a nice girl." He stroked her cheek. "And move on with my life." 

She smiled at him. 

The car pulled in front of her apartment complex. He opened her door and helped her out. 

They turned to face each other. "I think you need a little bit of time to let your feelings for this Mai pass before we make anything official." Trunks looked down. He was being dumped. 

"But we can still come together for a little fun." She gave him a wink and walked into her building. 

Trunks leaned agaisnt his car. His mind immediately went to Mai.


	9. Blue? BLUE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Goten. Angry Vegeta. Bra's a beast.
> 
> (Wow so many errors)   
> (Been spelling Dinocaps vs Dynocaps)  
> (Thumbs are numb)

*Beee Boo Beee* We're sorry the number you entered is invalid. Please hangup and try your call...

Trunks hung up his phone. This was exactly what happened last time. Why was he wasting more time making this call? He thought about Mai. What happened to coming home and being a family. Family? Shit what if she's pregnant? And she's out there being a damn vigilante! Suddenly he felt sick. Bra suddenly came to mind. What if she's pregnant!? 

Now he was curious. Not that he wanted to be in sisters business but he was the only one who knew. Goten was his best friend but not exactly husband or father material. At least not right at this moment.  
......................................................

Bra was painting her toes a delicious shade of red when she heard a tap at her window. It was Trunks. She wobbled over protecting the fresh paint job she'd worked so hard for. 

"Hey you! You havent come to my window since I was a kid. Goof ball." They both chuckled. 

"I was outside and figured why go through the house anyways." Trunks took a seat on a giant beanbag in the corner.

"Fuck! I hit my toe!" Bra complained "Now I have to repaint it. Thanks." She flopped back on her bed. 

"Sorry about that. I just needed to talk with you. About everything. Its been a crazy month." 

Bra nodded. "Yeah I kinda have a lot on my mind as well." 

"Whats wrong?" Trunks was suddenly worried his worst fear was true.

"Ok I'm not sure how well this Goten thing is going. It went from unexpected, to a nightmare, to a dream come true, and back to a nightmare. He's a complete ass! He thinks you turning your back on Mai is acceptable behavior. And I'm sorry Trunks but its not!"

"I know I haven't been the man I need to be. It's just she's always gone." 

"I dont mean what you've done all these years. I mean what you just tried to do. Before it was different. Mai told you you two were separated. But you just got engaged and you faulter because she said she had another trip!"

"I know Bra, damn." Trunks could see how weak he was choosing to be. "I have something to ask you, and its personal."  
Bra thought she might know what he was about to ask. "Are you and Goten...using protection?" 

Bra was silent. The error seemed to hit her in face. 

"Bra?!" Trunks snapped her out of her revelry. 

"No. We haven't." She turned her face away. Panic set in. 

"So you could be pregnant by a grown ass man who..." Trunks clenched his fist and bit his tongue. Bra grabbed her phone. She had an app that she used to track her period. She let out a sigh. 

"Ok I should get my period by next Monday. So thats like 5 days." 

"What will you do?" Trunks looked at her. 

"I'm not sure. You think I could take a test now? Or is it too early?"

"I have no idea. I've always used protection with everyone but Mai. I haven't had a scare." 

"Its not a scare until my period is late." Bra continued to tap on her phone. "It looks like I can take a test now. But it may be less accurate."

"I'll go get you one now. Leave your window open." Trunks got up and left. 

As soon as he disappeared Bra felt more alone than she ever had. How could she be so stupid?! She started to cry. Goten would be so pissed at her. Her mother. Oh Kami! Vegeta!!! 

..............................................

Goten was sitting in a smokey bar. The lights were dim and the women were pretty homely tonight. But it was nothing some booze couldn't fix. 

"Can I get a triple whiskey no ice?" Goten slapped money on the bar.  
The bartender was tall woman with no tits. Goten slammed his drink and ordered another. 

Once the room had a slight spin. He decided to survey the area. Tall blond? No. Short blond? No. The redhead? No.  
Then he spotted a girl with short blue hair. Yes. 

Goten approached the girl. She smiled and giggled. He smiled back. 

"Hey what'sss your name?" Classic easy pick up line. He didnt notice he was slightly slurring his words. 

"Val. And you?" She edged a little closer. Yup he got her.

"G'Gotenn." 

"G'Goten? Huh? Ha." She touched his face. "Cute name. I like it." 

"Wanna scream it?" He closed their distance completely. 

"Mind getting a girl a few drinks first?" she landed a kiss on his neck.

"No problem." 

Goten ordered a round of drinks for the both of them. Val was spunky and hilarious. 

2 hours later.

"So you're telling the me thay you never eats the rice?" Goten was cracking up. 

"That shits wack! I hate rice!" Val was feeling tipsy. Goten was hammered. 

"I like your hair its pretty. I know a girl with real blue hair. She's pretty... You're pretty." Val took it as a compliment. 

" You cant have blue hair for real!" Val laughed. 

"Yes huh! My..." Goten stopped. He almost said girlfriend. " My friend has blue hair and her brother has like light purple. The Briefs people. You know DynoCaps and all." 

Her eyes lit up. "You mean you know the Breifs! How?! I call bullshit." She meant it playfully. Goten was a bit more drunk than he enjoyed. 

" Its not...I work at C.C." Goten was staring at her blue hair. Suddenly the dye job seemed tacky. "Will you excuse me." He got up and went straight to the door. Val was surprised. 

The air outside was refreshing. Goten needed to clear his head. He took out his phone. 

He went through his contacts and tapped on Bra.

*Rrrrrring.....Rrrrrring.....*

He waited for her to pick up. 

"Hey its Bra you know what to do!" *BEEP*

"Bra answer your phone. Mmmmm I love you. I love you so much and your blue hair is so pretty. Call me back." He hung up. He started walking.

He got half way down the block and realized Bra didn't call him back.

He redialed

*BEEP* Unacceptable.

"Bra answer your damn phone. Im...im coming over." 

......................................................

Trunks landed in her room. He could see his sister had been crying. Putting his arm around her she leaned in for comfort. 

"It's fine. No matter what happens. I'll help you. Ok? "

Bra looked up at him. He really was the best big brother. 

"What if..." She trailed off. She grabbed the box and went in to the bathroom.

Trunks watched as she closed the door. Suddenly he felt a Ki coming to the house. Who ever it was was powerful. But he wasnt expecting anyone he knew. Trunks stood up ready for who ever was coming. 

"Trunks?! Whos that?" Bra called from the bathroom. Trunks got up and looked out the window. Suddenly he was face to face with Goten.

"Where's Bra? Ive got to say something." Goten was bobbing up and down in the air.

"Dude, you should leave. You're drunk."

"No yoouu should leave. Its not even your business to be here anyways." Goten leaned in. "BRA!!! I love you come here." 

The pee had made it to the control line...Negative. 

"Bra!!!"

"Goten get out of here. My father is home!" Trunks tried to push Goten out the window. Bra came out of the bathroom. 

"NO! I want to talk to Bra. Bra! I'm sorry. Im a big asshole. And you can hate me because I love you." 

Bra joined Trunks and pushed at Goten.  
"That's nice Goten but you need to go now! My dads going to hear you. Get it" 

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan. 

"C'mon Goten let me take you home. I'll be right back Bra."

" Its alright. Its negative." Bra felt so much relief. 

"Are you trying to fight me Bro?!" Goten tried to go Super but couldnt focus his Ki. 

Trunks suddenly stopped..." Fuck!!!! Get down Bra!!"

Bra hit the floor as a massive Ki blast came from her door. 

Trunks was knocked backwards.

Vegeta.

Goten started firing blast blindly. Not sure who had hit him. Vegeta continued his attack. Goten was knocked from the sky. He landed on his back. He was too drunk.

Trunks flew after them. 

"Father Stop!" Trunks fired a blast from the side. Vegeta reflected it without looking. He stretched out an arm and hit Trunks with a massive blast. Trunks was hit in the face and neck.

Goten tried his best to focus. He charged up a blast. It hit, but had no effect. Vegeta continued to rain fire on Goten as he closed the distance. 

"Your life ends here." Vegeta said coldly over Goten's body. 

Trunks flew in front of Goten. "You can't do this. Bra made her choice!" 

"And Ive made my choice." His fist hit Trunks stomach at lightening speed. Trunk keeled over. " If you weren't wasting your Saiyan blood sitting at desk all day you could have blocked that easily. Now move..." He kicked Trunks in the face throwing him back. 

He picked Goten up by his shirt. The smell of booze was repulsive. He threw him back to the ground. The impact made a deep crater.

Vegeta rose up. He began to charge another blast. One that an unconscious body wouldn't wake up from. With a roar he sent the blast with all his power. To his shock it came back at him. 

"Huh?!"

It was Bra! She had reflected it away.  
"You can't do this Daddy!"

"You have no more say in any of this!"  
Trunks finally stood back up. He made his way over to Bra. 

"Yes I do. We're a ...bonded pair." Trunks put his hand on Bra. She turned to him "Are you alright?" Trunks smiled. 

"Been better."

"He's the second son to a second class moron! Dishonorable!"

"He's also one of the only available Saiyans in the Universe Dad!"

Vegeta turned away from them all. Did she have no pride? No honor? She was more precious... how long had this been happening?! She was barely 18! He gripped his fist until blood trickled between his knuckles. 

Using his instant transmission he was gone.

Trunks let out a cough of blood. "I think Dad knocked one of my teeth out." He spit it out. "Yup."

Bra gave him a pat. "It'll grow back."

They turned around. Goten was starting to stir. 

Trunks picked him up. "Lets get him home."  
......................................................

"He's awake you want to go talk to him?" 

Bra walked over to Gotens bed. He was pretty rough looking. 

"Hey Goten are you alright?" Bra stroked his hair.

"Yes. Im ok. I'm sorry about the other day... And Im sorry about today."

"Dont be sorry about today. My Dad..."

"No! Thats not it." Goten took in a deep breath. " I was talking to another girl. She had blue hair... and I was trying to take her home when I got drunk." 

Bra felt pain in her heart. Really? She wasn't even gone! Why would he do something like this? 

"Goten... I cant forgive you right now." Bra turned her face away. 

"Please. I missed you and called you. I wont make a mistake like that again."

"I should hope not. But Goten... My whole life I wanted you to notice me. I feel like I waited and waited. When you finally noticed me I felt so alive! And now...I wish I was still a girl with a crush."

"So what are you trying to say?" Goten tried to sit up but couldn't. His ribs were pretty swollen. 

"I'm saying you need to grow up. You need to think of me as more than your pet. I'm a princess and the heiress to the largest fortune in the world! I'm beautiful! I'm intelligent! And I just saved your ass from one of the most powerful forces in the universe!" Bra was welling up with self confidence. Had she really forgotten all these things about herself? Bra stood up and looked at Trunks. Trunks nodded in approval. 

Goten looked down at Bra's feet. He noticed she had painted her toenails a nice red. 

"I can do that." He said. 

"I'd like that... but I'm not holding my breath." She got up and walked out the door. 

"Later man." Trunks said as he closed the door.  
......................................................

Mai felt sick to her stomach. The bus stunk like rottwn eggs. Kami how long was this going to take! She'd been on the bus for 2 days. A kind old lady was sitting next to her. She was crocheting a baby blanket. Mai didn't know exactly what the old lady rambled about. But she was able to understand that the blanket was for her new granddaughter. Babies.

Oh no she was late! Like really late. She had to be...


	10. Mai's fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure this is a good chapter but I said I what I said. Dont at me. Lol
> 
> Mai's been kidnapped. Trunks and Goten are off to rescue her.

Goten stacked boxes onto pallets for hours. It seemed like since the incident with Vegeta and Bra he'd been doing all the shit work. He printed off the last shipping label and slapped it on top. 

His head kept going back to Bra. Everything she brought up was true. Even down to the fact that she had stood up to Vegeta for him. Deep inside his Sayian pride was bothered by that, pathetic. He was half human which allowed for a lot of things, but having your female stick up for you wasnt one of those things that sat very well, Saiyan or Human. Why was she being difficult? He had said sorry. She really was a brat.

He pushed the last pallet into the loading bay. He looked at his phone 3:45. Good, only 15 minutes left. He went back to his station to clean. Trunks was sitting on a stool waiting for him. 

"Hey man..." Goten offered. Trunks nodded. Goten wasn't sure what Trunks was doing here but he knew better than to leave his area dirty with your boss right there. Best friend or no. Fuck! Was he going to fire him? He hadn't missed work and had been working his ass off. But maybe all the family drama was too much. Was he going to be asked to leave? 

After a few minutes Trunks cleared his throat. "I've been trying to reach Mai... I even contacted one of her friends from the Red Ribbon Relief." 

Goten tied up his garbage bag and then stopped. Relief! It wasn't the most glamorous job but he made pretty decent money, he didnt want to lose it. 

"Refusing to talk to you?" Goten asked. Only half concerned with his friends problem. 

"She's not there." Trunks voice was distant. "Supposedly she's on her way here. But she should have been here by now. If she was upset enough to leave she wouldn't have gotten a hotel, she would have shown up at my house. Or here even."

Goten leaned against the table. "What do you think it means?" 

"I'm not sure. I talked to a guy she knows, Jorg, he said she threw a fit when she read my email, broke her stuff, and had gotten basically robbed by pick-pockets. Thats not like her at all. He said she was taking a bus to the train station. I called the train station, she never bought a ticket." Goten knew this was unlike Mai. 

"I'll help anyway I can. What do we need to do?" Goten already knew. 

Trunks dawned a faint smile. Goten was his best man through thick or thin for sure. 

"We need to go find her. There are a lot of rebels and gangs in the area. I want to retrace her steps. If anything happened...." Trunks scowled unable to finish his thought verbally. Goten slapped him on the back. 

"Nothings happened that she can't handle. Dont get worked up." 

Trunks nodded. "We will start at the bus station. I called but line was down. I got the name of the town though." 

......................................................

2 Days Prior

 

Mai rested her head on the old lady's shoulder and closed her eyes. The old lady had done it several times to her. She was tired and guessed it was almost midnight. The gentle bumps on the dirt road were pulling her into needed sleep. They would be at the train station in an hour or two. 

She woke with a freight, a man was yelling and guns were going off outside. They were under attack. She shoved her hand inside her coat. No! Her gun was gone! She had forgotten to pack it. 

Two men were coming onto the bus. People were screaming. Rebel Militia.  
The old lady's chin was quivering. She was crying and saying something Mai didn't comprehend ...but could understand. Danger. Mai shushed her gently. "Stay calm Granny, Shh..." The old lady tried to take a deep breath. 

A man in a blue coverall was yelling something. The people seemed to be ducking down in their seats. The old lady slid forward as best she could, Mai followed her example and ducked down. The man in blue came charging back. He stood over Mai and screamed at the old women. He pushed at old lady with his gun. Trying to force her further down. Mai couldn't take it anymore. She stood up with an uppercut to the mans chin. She delivered a solid punch and stepped back for a kick. 

Without warning she felt a crack to the back of her head...she lost her balance and leaned agaisnt the seat to her right. The other man had hit the back of her skull with the butt of his gun. She heard a loud ringing in her ears becoming disoriented, the man in blue regained his balance and kicked her in the chest sending her back. She fell over the old woman and hit her head against the window, cracking it...and became unconscious. 

 

It was daylight. She was on a dirt floor. The old lady humming. Where are we? Mai looked around. She seen others from the bus and others who weren't on the bus. They were in a hut. Standard for the region. The old lady noticed her movement and came closer. She handed Mai a small cup with questionable water. 

Mai tried to sit up but her head was pounding. Her eyes rolled uncontrollably and the thought she would vomit. The old lady pressed her chest back down. Apparently she didnt think it was wise to sit up either. 

Mai drank the water out of desparation.  
It tasted fine. After a moment she felt the back of her head. It was completely crusted with dried blood. For the first time in her life as long as she could remember Mai was terrified. The physical dangers and fights of her past adulthood felt like a different lifetime she was now unfamiliar to. She wanted Trunks to save her and the old lady. Trying hard to hold it in she started crying. The old lady sat next to her and began to stroke Mai's forehead. She started to hum her song again. 

Losing control Mai began to sob "Trunks..." she cried "Where are you? Why aren't you here...why?"

......................................................

 

Bra was sitting in her room texting Pan. She heard a tap on her window. It was Goten. Bra made sure to roll her eyes so he could see, though she was secretly pleased with the surprise visit. 

"My window is certainly popular this week. I'm shocked to see you back while my dad is home." She folded her arms.

"Very funny Brat. But I wanted to tell you I was leaving. Trunks and I are going to find Mai." He pulled himself into her room. 

"Why?" Bra's curiosity peaked "Is she giving Trunks a taste of his own medicine? Because Im sure Trunks could easily beat the guy up, you dont..." 

"She's missing smart ass." Goten cut her off. 

"Oh..." Bra felt like a smart ass indeed "Lets go help find her." 

"No shit, thats what I'm doing. But I wanted to tell you before you thought I was just running off. I want you to stay here. If something has happened...there's a side to your brother you dont need to see...Hell I dont want to see it. But I understand it." 

Bra looked down at Goten's feet. Trunks had always been so kind to her always. It was difficult to believe there was anything but kindness in him. 

"You think Trunks would...really hurt someone?" It was a disturbing thought.

"Truthfully, he would kill a thousand people if that is what it takes to find Mai...and I would help him do it. And I would do it to find you..." Bra turned her face and blushed. Normally murder was disturbing...But when you say it like that.... well.

" Let me know when you get back." She ran the back of her hand against his cheek then pressed him away and went to turn towards her bed. Goten gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Give me a kiss." he leaned in. Bra yanked herself away. 

"I said we are on a break until you get  
your shit together Goten." It was hard to deny him after he said he'd kill a thousand people to save her. Her Saiyan side enjoyed that sentiment very much. 

"Whatever, we're not on a damn break." He moved closer. "Just kiss me." Bra liked how desparate he was for her but she wasn't giving up so easily. She shook her head. 

"I dont have time for this... I'll see you went I get back." Goten turned in a huff and was gone. 

......................................................

Trunks programmed the small village into the aircrafts computer. It gave a 4 hour time of arrival estimate. Mai's ki was too small to detect and without ever being there he couldnt use instant transmission. 

" Not much, but we can get a bit of sleep. Then we need to start asking questions." Trunks was begining to sweat with determination.

" It'll be after midnight when we get there. Everyone worth questioning will be asleep." Goten was doing his best to keep his friend level headed.

Trunks nodded. "I'll put it on autopilot and we can sleep. In the morning we need to ask every person about that bus." 

Trunks switched on the autopilot. They leaned back in their chairs. Goten couldn't sleep even though he was tired.  
Trunks was staring at the ceiling. 

"You think she's ok?" Goten asked. He hadn't been Mai's biggest fan as of late. But she was a childhood friend and not a bad person. Trunks seemed to be mulling the question over. 

"I...dont know. Some times its like... I can feel Mai's energy. It pulsates through my entire body. Right now its frantic." 

"What if somethings happened?" Goten was starting to think this may be more than a flat tire and that there may actually be an issue.

Trunks opened his mouth to say something...but didn't. His silence said enough. 

 

......................................................

Mai woke up for the 2nd day in a row to loud banging sounds. It was the man in the blue coverall, the 'Blue Man' that had kicked her chest. He was throwing food through the fencing while smacking a pot. She watched as the other people scrambled for the food. She felt weak. Her head was beginning to feel a bit better. She stared at the man. He noticed and stared back. He yelled something. The others stopped and looked back at her. Whatever the Blue Man had said was to her. And probably bad. The Old Lady crawled over to her and tried to yank her hand. Mai fought against it. She was tired of being in the dirt. 

A smaller man with a thick stocky build came walking up. He was built like a tank, solid muscle. He started talking to the Blue Man. He nodded and looked at her. He smiled a sick smile revealing a lack of teeth on the left side of his mouth. He probably had them knocked out at one point in his life. Or they had rotted. Either way it was strange and gross.

He came to the fench and opened the gate. He maintained eye contact the entire time. Mai was beginning to feel ill. She hadnt eaten since she left. And that was coming on 3 days. Her head was swimming. What was it about this guy? She noticed everyone was staring at the ground. The Old Woman seemed to be praying.

"You trouble girl?" the Half Tooth said he had a very thick accent. Mai lifted her head, she stepped back to take a fighting stance. Half Tooth smiled. He also took a step back. 

"You're going to let me go now." Mai spoke quietly. He smirked. 

"You will scream before I free you." What did that even mean? Mai moved forward to kick him. She needed to get out of this disgusting place. He didnt even block her kick. It didnt seem to phase him. He moved to grab her, she fired punches at his face but he just ate them and continued forward. Mai tried to take a step back but he lunged forward and bear hugged her. Her arms stuck at her sides under his grip.

Mia kicked and wiggled. His grip was bone crushing! "Let me go!!!" He turned towards the gate to leave. The Old Woman yelled something out. Of course Mai had no idea. 

Mai continued her useless struggle growing more and more terrified. Where was he taking her?

He opened a door and they were in a room. A very dark metal room. There was a chair agaisnt a wall. The Half Tooth man shut the door and dropped her. Mai scrambled for the door. It was obvious the room was sound proof and you needed a key to get in or out. 

"Stubborn woman." he moved towards her. She suddenly felt sick... what was he going to do? He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the floor. Mai thrust forward and hit him with a head butt. It seemed to bother him only a little. He crawled on top of her. Despite her fight he grabbed her wrist and she couldnt break free. Her mind was filled with horror.

"You sick FUCK!!" Mai screamed. She was so weak and hungry. She had almost no power behind her fight. "TRUNKS!!!" She suddenly felt stupid for screaming for someone who was over 2,000 miles away.  
Despite her effort the Half Tooth man seemed to easily postition himself between her legs and was pulling her pants down. "Stop. Mother fucker! Stop!" she began to sob. "Leave me alone." 

He squeezed both her wrist into one hand. She had been with Trunks for so long human males seemed powerless in her mind. But now she remembered just how strong one could be. Then she felt the most terrifying thing of all. He was moving her panties over to the side. His fingers touched the outter labia. He was planting disgusting wet kisses on her breast and neck. His panting was heavy and animal like. "No!" Mai screamed out she used her leg muscles to try and thrust his away. She kicked down at the back of his legs. He bit her breast through her shirt and gripped her wrist tighter. He started pulling his own pants down. His cock was immensely hard. It smacked against his abs when it was freed. He enjoyed the act, the struggle. The more a women screamed the better. 

Mai felt slow wet tears run down the sides of her face. Theres no way this could be happening. This cant happen! She locked up and stopped fighting. She was freezing up unsure of what to do. The Half Tooth man continued to kiss on her neck. He smelled like sweat and booze. He pinched her cheeks together and yanked her face to meet his.

"Dont move." he relaxed his grip on her hands. "Yes?" he asked. Mai wasn't sure what yes was any more. But she nodded.  
He let her hands go. He leaned back to spit on his dick. For a second Mai was unsure what to do...then her last bit of fight came through. She wasnt going down without her best fight. 

He dropped a wad of spit onto his tip. Mai reared her legs back and kicked his stomach with both feet sending him back. His head smacking against the metal walls. "Bitch!" He yelled. Mai took advantage of this and punched him wildly. Again it barely seemed to bother him. She grabbed his dick and squeezed it between her nails as viciously as she could. He let out a cry of pain. Finally something. He grabbed her neck forcing her back down. Mai swung up at him but hit nothing. The Half Tooth man removed a hand and began pulling up his pants. "You go into the pit." he growled. Fuck it. Whatever the pit was it wasn't as bad as this. 

Before her thoughts could finish one hand was gripping her throat and she was being hit repeatedly in the face. Her head turned to the side. Limp. More hits to side of her face and head.

 

She woke up in deep mud. Her body was so cold. Her bones were cold. It stunk...like...death. She felt something moving...squirming. She got on her hands and feet. Her head was...heavy. There was somthing or someone in the mud with her. She could see it now. A person. Mai realized only one of her eyes were open. She felt up to her face. 

The left side of her face was swollen. Her eye was completely sealed shut. Her cheek and temple were buldging. Her lips were swollen and cracked. The pit was indeed just that. It looked to be dug for dumping garbage and possibly bathroom waste. It stunk so baddly Mai almost went smell blind. A bit of bloody puke made its way out of her. 

Mai looked at the figure laying in the mud. "Hey.." her voice was a horse whisper. Her neck was raw from being chocked. "Hey!" she reached out to wiggle the persons leg. It rolled out of the socket. 

It was rotten! Mai wailed! She scrambled to her feet. She was in a pit with a dead body. She turned and clung to the dirt wall.

......................................................

Goten awoke to Trunks lightly kicking him in back. He looked up it was 8AM.  
Trunks buckled his belt.

"We over slept. I had a dream about Mai. We need to go now." Trunks was irritated that he'd been able to sleep so long. 

Goten rubbed his head. " Alright.... lets go." Goten got up. His lower back and ass was sore from sleeping on the floor. 

Making their way into town was easy enough. All the businesses seemed to be on the main road going in. Goten looked around. It was dusty here. There appeared to be little to no electricity in the village Goten observed. 

"There's the bus station!" He yelled to Trunks. Trunks had been looking at a wall with fliers. The bus station was small. It was just a large concession trailer with pictures of an outdated bus and a schedule. An old man with a large mustache was standing at the window already. Trunks thought he looked a little like Master Roshi but now was not the time to think about that. 

Trunks walked up. He held a picture of Mai up to the window. "Where is she?" 

The man looked at the picture he recognized the girl. He nodded.  
"Her bus numbrr 3! Bus never come back in route. 4 days ago. Northern rebels attack bus." the man began to fidget nervously he was trying his best to help but seemed to be aggravating Trunks further. Trunks worst fear confirmed. Goten stepped up. 

"What routes did the bus take? How do you know it was the Rebels?"

"Bus take route 5. 2 stops before train station. Bullet shells all over road 1oo miles from train station. Suitcases found next to road. 5 miles past city of Lonwei, most rebels attack." The man pointed at a map on the outside of the building. Route 5 was a Blue line that seemed to zig zag between towns and countryside. It ended at the train station. Trunks studied the map. 

He took off flying. So much for the luxury of a C.C. aircraft. Goten followed closely behind. While the destination didnt seem far to fly, it would take forever on an old bus through the twisted country side.

Closing in on the city of Lonwei Trunks stopped. He thought of Mai. He searched for her Ki. Maybe she had gotten away and was here in the city. Goten stopped. 

"What's wrong?" Goten asked. He was a bit tired from flying at full speed for over an hour. Trunks was panting as well. 

"Shhh! Shut up. I'm trying to find Mai's ki... I should feel her...if she's close...I cant." Trunks looked down at the city. He wanted to be thinking of a plan but his brain kept resorting to burn the city and rescue Mai. Which made no sense. Ugh it was so hard the think straight! 

Goten figured Trunks was at a wall. "If this city has been attacked most by the rebels. Someone here will know something about them. Maybe even where they are." 

......................................................

Bulma poured some ice tea for her and Bra. They were going to lay out and get nonexistent tans. Sunburns more than likely. 

"Thanks Mom." Bra sipped at her drink.

"Of course. Now when were you gonna tell me you and Goten where dating?! How exciting." Bulma got right to the point. 

"Jeeze ma, way to ease into it." Bra chuckled. "Its really just been like...the last month or so. Not long."

"I wont lie I was shocked when your father told me. He never seemed to notice you despite your fawning over him all these years. I suppose you'd always been far too young anyways." Bulma held back her savagery for no one.

"I may have had a crush but I didn't faaaaawn over him" Bra objected.

"Whatever dear. Anyways your father seemed upset but I think I calmed him down." Bulma slathered on some sunscreen.

"Yeah he almost killed Goten. He was too drunk to fight and Dad was going to hit him with a huge blast!" Bra was in full tattle-tail mode.

"What?! Good thing your brother saved him!" Bulma didn't think Vegeta should be so hard on Goten.

"No, I saved him! I reflected that blast and it took everything I had! Dad had Trunks knocked into the dirt." 

"You did!?" Bulma seemed amazed. "I suppose I forget your half Sayian some times. No offense sweetie."  
Bra knew Bulma didnt mean anything bad by it. But kinda stung a bit.

"Some times I dont feel half Sayian." Bra admitted. 

"So you think you'll date Goten for a little while? He doesn't seem like the type to commit. I wouldnt get too invested." Bulma layed on her side to face Bra. She was in need of juicy girl gossip. 

"Ha! Gonna have to I guess. I have him on a break now anyways. He tried to hook up with another girl. Plus he approved of Trunks cheating. I think we are very different people. But apparently he bit my neck and it means something magical. Everyone is making a big deal about it...stupid." Bra leaned back asking the sun to turn her into bacon. 

"Hmmm, to a Saiyan male it DOES mean something. Think about the penguins that mate for life. Its weaker in Goten and Trunks than it is Goku or Vegeta. Your father said when they bite you they absorb some of your ki. It fills in the gaps in their own ki. It lives in their bodies forever." Bulma wiggled her hands in the air mockingly, "But its a one way street, we dont even notice other than it feels romantic at the time." 

Bra pondered this thought. Made sense and yet sounded like bullshit. She was silent for a few moments.

"Mai told Trunks she was coming home...and they got engaged." Bra blurted out. Bulma looked up. 

"I figured as much...But then why was he sad? And what the hell did he bring that girl here for?" Bulma shook her head.

"Goten said she sent him an email after she left saying she was doing another longer trip. So he lost his shit."

"Ugh that man-child. I think I messed up on that boy a little bit." Bulma looked down at her breast. They were slightly less perky than she'd like. "Looks like I need to go find the Dragonballs again." 

"For what? For Trunks?" Bra turned over onto her belly. 

"What? No. Every few years I wish to be 5 years younger. Hell Bra, Im over 50 you think I look 30 because of my genes!? HA!"  
Bra blinked...well now that Bulma mentioned it.  
"Youre crazy Mom...I guess I did!" 

......................................................

The city was humming with life. Goten and Trunks were searching for anyone who could clue them in. They had already wasted more than 3 hours interrogating people. 2 police officer's who made it apparent that the rebel militia was too powerful for them to handle. So the fight was given up. 

After a while Goten thought of something. "Lets go for a drink..." Goten suggested.

"The fuck do you mean a drink!?"

"Use your brain for a second. I dont mean cocktails at the ritz. A bar is the grimmiest place there is. Hell we might even meet one of these fuckers. And honestly, you cant feel Mai's ki and no one seems to know where these rebels have a base at. We need to regroup on how to go about this." 

"Alright. But we aren't staying more than 10 minutes."  
They started heading into neighborhoods getting more and more decrepit and ghetto. Finally they could smell liquor, greasy food, and smoke pouring out of a rundown pub. This was their place.

They entered the bar. There were already a few drunks inside ready to waste their day with a bottle. They crossed the room and took a seat. 

The bartender was an older man. He asked 'what they wanted' in his language. 

"2 Whiskey doubles." Trunks said.

"Oh Big city folk!" The man said switching dialect. He poured their drinks and set them down.  
"What are folks like you doing around here?" Trunks slammed his drink. 

"You hear about that bus that was taken outside of the city?" Trunks questioned him. 

"Yes. It was the Rebels as always. Sad." The old man poured another double. 

"Where are they based at?" Trunks asked directly. The old man looked around the room. He had served Rebels before. "Answer me." Trunks insisted.

The old man leaned in. "I cant say exactly. But I hear 10 miles North of the city they have a camp...terrible place. They hold people for ransom...sometimes they let one go. Sometimes not. Or they send them back mangled. A show of force, if you will. One girl was released a while back. My neighbors daughter...she had been..." The old man couldn't finish. It was hard to serve people he knew were involved but not to serve could mean instant death. 

"What!? What did they do to the girl?!" Goten knew Trunks knew...he didnt want to hear it.

"She was raped by a man, beaten... and came back pregnant. My neighbor paid 2000 Zeni for her release. It was all he had. But it wasnt enough to save her that fate. She had spirit and fought against her imprisonment. So they gave her to a man...hes missing one side of the teeth in his mouth." 

Trunks blood was on fire. "Lets go." Goten and Trunks left without paying.  
Trunks started flying North. Searching and searching for her Ki. Goten struggled to keep up. 

"Told you!!" Goten yelled but it was ignored.

THERE! Trunks finally felt her ki. It was incredibly weak. 

"I feel her ki! She's that way!" Trunks pointed north west and took off. His form transforming to Super Sayian. Goten transformed. 

They seen the clearing. There were tanks, jeeps, a few small buildings. 3 had fences around and armed guards walking around them. There appeared to be a hole in the ground with a metal gated door above it. 

Trunks and Goten decended upon then camp. 

The rebels took notice instantly! They opened fire. Trunks and Goten flew through the air knocking each rebel out that was in the way. The camp ablaze bullets! Men scrambled to get into their vehicles and drive off only to have their vehicle blown up with blast.

Mai heard the guns going off something was happening! She'd been standing against a cold muddy wall for hours since she'd woken up. Maybe the police or Army had come. 

"HEEELP! I'M IN HERE!!! HELP!!!" Mai screamed. Trunks and Goten stopped they'd heard her!

"MAI!!!!" Trunks yelled back. 

Trunks?! Yes!

"TRUNKS?!! Im down here!!!" Trunks flew down to the pit. It smelled absolutely foul!! Someone had put HIS Mai in there! He yanked off the metal grid that was trapping her. And there she was... Trunks was stunned at what he saw. 

Mai began to claw at the wall towards him. He leaned down and pulled her out. Her face was black and purple. She was ice cold covered in mud. She clutched his shirt.

"I screamed!! I screamed for you. I'm so happy to see you..." Trunks grabbed her face and pulled her head to his. 

"Who did this to you? Who hurt you in this way!?" His entire body shaking with anger. 

"A man was trying to force himself on me. Trunks Im scared! I grabbed him then I woke up in that pit. Theres a dead body..." Mai began to cry. She pulled herself harder into Trunks chest. Nothing made sense right now. 

"What did he look like? Mai? Who was it?"

"He only has teeth in half his mouth. Trunks I want to go home now!!! Get me out of here! Please! I slept by a rotting corpse!" Trunks hugged her...he felt something...new from her? It was not time to try to decipher what it was. She needed to get home Bulma could nurse her to health. Mai's ki had been hard to find because she was so weak. 

"Goten!! Take her home!" Without hesitation Goten picked her up. He put his fingers to his head and focused on Capsule Corp.

 

......................................................

Bulma and Bra were nearly asleep on their lawn chairs. The sun had moved behind the trees and they were in peaceful shade. 

Goten appeared only a few feet away from Bulma and Bra, holding a limp Mai. "She needs help!" he yelled dispite their close proximity. 

Bulma grabbed her watch and flipped the screen. She tapped a tiny red button. 

"I NEED MEDICAL PERSONNEL TO THE SOUTH POOL NOW. PATIENT INCOMING IMMEDIATELY!!!" Bulma's voiced rang out through out the enitire C.C. grounds. 

 

......................................................

Mai woke up to gentle beeping sounds. She opened her eye and could see she was in a room at C.C. She took in a deep breath and went back to sleep.


	11. Happy Birthday Goten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai is recovering at C.C. Goten gets a cake from Chichi for his birthday and a special someone makes the delivery.

The smell of cool wet air filled the room. It was raining out and a window was cracked open. Mai swallowed and flinched. Her throat was burning. She surveyed the area. She was in C.C. the room was dimly lit. On the end on her bed was a curled up Trunks. Mai started tearing up. How had he known to come save her?! Her heart swelled in her chest. Tears rolled down her face. The events of the past week caught up to her and she started to cry. A thousand emotions hit her.

The movement woke Trunks. He sat up grabbed her hands. "Mai! Whats wrong are you in pain!?" Mai shook her head. He kissed her hands. He was barely able to look at her. His beautiful Mai so beaten and mangled. His own heart was full of rage, hurt, guilt.

"I was so scared Trunks. I... I screamed for you so many times." Mai could barely speak above a gravely whisper. "I'm sorry I left...Im sorry I was..." 

"Mai! Dont ever say youre sorry again." Trunks scooted up to her side and wrapped his arm around her. His arm felt like fortress, safe and impenetrable "Im sorry. For everything Mai. I wish I had found you sooner...I wish I had put my foot down and never let you leave." 

Mai's tears slowly stopped. Trunks was so warm and comforting she felt she couldnt get close enough to him. "Did everyone else get away?" 

"Im not sure. I took down the fences if thats what you mean." Trunks hadn't felt very heroic when hed left but he remembered to at least do that much. 

"There was an old lady there... She had been so kind." Mai hoped to see her again one day. 

"Sorry baby...After I was done doing what I needed to do...I really just wanted to get back to be here with you." Trunks wasnt ready to tell Mai the details just yet. 

"Did you find him?" Mai shuddered at the thought. His half toothed smile would be showing up in her nightmares for years. 

"Yes, I did." Trunks still felt enraged.

"Did you..."Mai started to ask. 

"Yes I did..." Trunks interupted, he knew what she was going to ask. Mai felt an odd sense of immense relief. She snuggled closer to Trunks and he pulled her in closer. Mai was still very tired and weak. Trunks hand subconsciously drifted from her side down to her belly. A little ki seemed to glow from within. 

Cozy and safe Mai drifted off to sleep. No one and nothing could harm her now. Trunks finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep. 

......................................................

Bra and Goten sat next to the pool. Bra wondered if Mai had woken up yet. She wasnt sure when she would go up to see her, but soon. Goten had a hard time keeping his hands off of Bra. After seeing Mai so mistreated and near death his mind kept thinking of Bra in that situation. How Trunks had felt in that moment. Trunks face when he had ripped off the metal gate had said it all. To see your most beloved person down in a disgusting pit full of mud, trash, and a decomposing body... to see her beaten within an inch of her life... to feel the most precious ki so weak you could barely detect it...

Goten wrapped his arm around Bra. Whether she liked it or not. 

"Hey?! We're on a break I dont need you trying to fondle me." 

Apparently she did not. 

"Will you shut up Brat?! I'm trying to be nice.... You ever think I need some comfort once in a while? That maybe I feel better touching you." Bra turned her head trying to hide her enjoyment and blushed cheeks. It didn't really matter as Goten already knew it made her happy. "After seeing and feeling Mai yesterday...I just want to be near you. I want to feel you... alive and strong." Oh gawd he sounded so dramatic. Bra leaned in against him. 

"There, feel me now?" She teased. Goten pulled her closer and then sat her on his lap. Bra let out a squeel and hugged him. Goten snuzzled his face into her hair and kissed her neck. Oh she smelled so good. He could take her now and make love to her for a week and not be satified. 

"Can we be done with this break?" Goten whispered in her ear. His voice nearly trembling and needy. Mmmm it sounded so good right now. His arms were so strong and big... he was sexy and handsome...yes... the break should be done...Wait. No. 

"No, not yet." Goten left out a huge groan and tilted his head backwards. Pissed....

Why!? Why was she being such an ass? He didnt like begging. He wasnt used to it. And he wasnt going to do it. 

"What if I said I love you?" He said playfully looking at her big sparking eyes. They looked vibrant agaisnt the dark clouds that were coming in from behind her. 

"You've said that before..." Bra had heard it a few times during moments of passion but she needed the commitment and care outside of passion. To be able to fully trust that he respected what they had. She didnt want his love out of duty from some bite that made no difference to her. He'd made it seem an issue that his fuck-boy days would be ending.

Goten was getting frustrated. What did she want from him? He was here! He hadn't actually cheated he was just careless. She really did deserve to be called a brat. He felt defeated. How could she not want him when he desperately wanted her. To kiss her, touche her bare skin, to taste her again. Not just for the sex but for so much more. The frustration was maddening. 

"I'm headed home for the night then." He said. His arms dropping from her waist and the moment ruined. Being in love was hard, no wonder he hadnt tried it before. Bra shifted her weight and stood up. Goten stood and looked down at her. For a moment they just looked at each other. Unsure of how to fix what was between them. Without speaking he pressed his fingers to his temple and was gone. Bra looked down into the pool. The water rippled and she regretted not being nicer with Goten. 

"You're tournamenting that boy." Vegeta rang out from the doorway. Bra hadn't even noticed his presence. 

"Jeeze you scared me Dad." Bra clutched her chest. "What do you mean anyway? Im just trying to teach him a leason." Bra folded her arms and returned her dad's scowl. She wished he hadn't asked to end the break. It was nice just to enjoy the moment, she didnt need anyone to rub it in now. 

Vegeta shook his head. Again...fingers to forehead and gone.

......................................................

Mai woke up to a knock at the door. Trunks sat up out of a dead sleep. It was just Bulma, she was wheeling in a cart with food on it. 

"Thank you, Miss Briefs." Mai sat up a bit. No matter how many times Bulma asked to be called Bulma Mai always called her Miss Briefs. 

"No trouble at all sweetie. I'm sorry I dont have any senzu beans. It would really speed things up." Bulma was heartbroken to see Mai in such a state. Her nurturing nature really came through in times like these. She looked over at her son. It hurt to see him in such a state as well. 

"Mai I wanted to go over some of your injuries and test with you if thats alright?" 

"Umm yes that would be fine. I suppose." Mai grabbed for Trunks hand. He looked up at her. Some how it worried her to know the extent of her injuries. 

"Ok now first I want to note that while there are several hairline fractures none of them are shattered. I imagine it's painful but theres no need for any surgery. So thats a bit of positive.." Bulma then used a lot of medical jargon but it boiled down to fractures on the left cheekbone and temple. A small crack in a rib on the right side. 

"I ran several blood test as well..." Bulma looked excited for this despite everything. She noticed Trunks hand was on Mai's lower belly. "Trunks...do you already know what Im about to say?"

Trunks looked at Bulma confused. "No..." Bulma almost rolled her eyes. He wasnt even trying. But now wasn't the time for a snarky attitude.

"Trunks where is your hand now and what do you feel?" a smile crept across her face. Mai and Trunks' eyes both looked at her belly. His hand prospectively covering her lower belly.

"A baby!?" Mai squealed, it burned her throat a little but she couldnt help the rush of excitement. "Really?" 

"Yes, thankfully I demanded a pregnancy test before we did any x-rays. It was a bit difficult but we managed to keep you safely covered. Whenever your feeling ready we can do an ultrasound... but since we know about how long ago you came to visit Id guess about 5 weeks. So plenty of rest now. I want my first grandbaby to be strong and healthy." Bulma turned to Trunks. His face buried in his hands. "Trunks honey, what wrong?"

"What's wrong?! She was nearly killed while carrying my child!" His hands balled into fists. The fire he had rained didnt seem enough now...though there was little worse he could actually have done. 

"Its alright now Trunks. We made it because of you!" Mai touched his face. He had no idea how she adored him. Right now he was the strongest hero in the universe even better than Goku in her eyes. In her mind she had been in danger and despite their fight, despite the distance, despite her always leaving him for months and years, there he had been. When she was about to collapse to join the corpse, when her grip had begun to falter and she kept slipping into the mud, when she had nearly let willing let go...there he was. He hadn't given up on her and she felt he must have heard her cries for him. 

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me! If I hadnt pissed you off with that e-mail..." He couldn't finish. Everything about Mai now seemed even more delicate and precious. He couldn't believe he'd even sent her such an email. He sent that while she was pregnant. 

After a moment Bulma cleared her throat. "Mai I brought you some soup and crackers. And some hot tea. If theres anything you need just hit the green button on the side of the bed. I'll leave you two alone now. " she backed out of the room and closed the door. This wasnt the time for a Bulma inspirational speech. Right now it was time for quiet healing between two people who love each other beyond words. 

Mai reached for the food but her arms were sore and weak. 

"Trunks my arms are weak will you hand me the tray?" the smell of food reminded her that she hadn't eaten in days. Trunks immediately her situated. he would have fed her himself but she declined. He sat at the end of the bed again and watched her eat. If he could he'd kill that man...again and again.

"Mm!" 

"What? Is it too hot?" Trunks jumped up with worry. 

"Oh, no, it just taste really good. I'm really hungry. It has a lot of flavor." she continued to scoop it up. The warm liquid made her throat feel so so much better.

Trunks stared at her. Fixated on her. He reached his hands to her belly again. He reached deep in him mind to decipher the ki. He felt a small pulse of energy dancing through his fingers. It was him, it was Mai, it was wonderful.   
\------------------------------------

Bra went to visit Mai the next day. Mai was up and about under the watchful eye of Trunks. 

"Im really happy you're going to be alright. Maybe when you feel better we can start planning the wedding." 

"Actually, I'm glad you brought it up. I dont want to be huge at my wedding. Maybe next week we can get started. I dont want to put it off too long. I'm more than ready to stay at home and decorate a nursery. Ive had enough excitement." Excitement indeed! Bra and Mai continued to talk about babies and houses. Mai had grown up in the middle of 7 siblings and she wanted a large family as well. 

Trunks sat listening. It was so nice hearing Mai talk about staying home. And finally sounding excited about it.

Bra finished up talking with Mai. She gave Trunks a hug and left. 

-Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzz-

Her phone was vibrating in her pocket. It was Bulma. 

"Hey Mom whats up?"

"I have something for you in the kitchen." Bulma smiled. 

"Be right there." Bra got a little excited. This usually meant Bulma had made something especially for her. 

She picked up her pace and nearly ran to the kitchen. Bulma had a large white box. Bra took a whiff it WAS food. 

"Hey Sweetie, I need you to take this over to Goten's house." What?

"Ok...why?" Bra asked. 

"It's from Chichi. She sent it here hoping he would be here since he usually is." Bulma gave Bra a look. "But since you've run the poor guy off...you can take it to him." Really Mom?!

"Have one of you brainless minions do it." Bra folded her arms. Ugh her mother was trying to meddle in her love life now. 

"Hmm...maybe I will do just thay. After all I did just hire a pretty new girl from Satan City who's..."

"Finnnne." Bra picked up the box. "Meanie!!" she called back to Bulma as she took off towards Gotens place. 

*-*-*

Goten was sleeping on his floor when he heard a knock at the door. He'd been up playing a video game all night. He stumbled to the door and knocked over a lamp. Fuck it. 

He answered the door to see Bra holding a white box. She looked adorable. Bra looked at his thick muscular chest, big arms...

"So you come to apologise to me?" He held the door for her to come in. 

"Ha, no." Bra wiggled her way in. She had worn a skirt today. Perfect. " My mom said this box came from your mom. She asked me to bring it." 

Goten opened it. It was in fact a cake. 

"A cake?" 

"Yep. She never forgets my birthday." Goten gave her a side eye knowing she had no idea today was his birthday. 

"Oh, happy birthday." Bra was glad she was able to see him on his birthday. "Do you have plans?" 

Not facing her he said "Trunks and I were going to go out. But thats not going to happen now. Might hit up some of the guys from work and go drinking." He pulled a butter knife out of the drawer and cut the cake. It was one food he tried to savor so he didnt just shove it in his face. 

Bra didn't like the thought of him going out drinking with people if Trunks wasnt around. She started to tug at her finger tips. What if he got too drunk and met some slut? "But...why don't you want to stay here?" 

A smirk crossed his face...He had her. He wiped the corners of his mouth and turned to face her. 

"Stay here? Alone on my birthday? I dont think so." He took three steps toward her closing the gap. Bra began to breath his scent in. He was aroused, she could smell it. He looked down at her and leaned his hand against the wall. She could feel herself getting warm between her legs and knew that he might be picking up on it as well. It was a blessing and curse being a Saiyan at times. She took a few steps back towards the door and grabbed the handle.

"I'll just go then." Bra let out a shriek as she was yanked. Goten pulling her hands together and sitting on his bed. He drapped her across his legs. Holding her with one hand he lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. Bra fought and objected but it was useless.

"My Brats been very mean and naughty. Trying to keep whats mine away from me. She needs to show me she can be a good girl. " 

A firm swat to her ass. But instead of a scream she let out a loud moan, just as he thought. He rubbed her soaked panties. 

"Tell me Happy Birthday."   
*smack* 

"Happy Birthday...mmmm" Bra enjoyed these love taps. He moved her panties to side and touched her lips. Her warm cum dripped to his finger. He brought it to his mouth and tasted it. 

*smack* 

"Tell me you love me Brat." He delivered another firmer spanking before she could respond. She let out a high pitched yelp. 

"I love you." He pressed his thumb agaisnt her ass and circled her clit with his pointer finger. Her hips began to grind agaisnt it. "Mmmm I love you so much." 

Goten gave her a small tap on the ass and sat her up on his lap to face him. "Gimme kiss." he pulled her in. His hand making its way to rub her pussy again. Bra gave him a deep kiss. Breaking it only to take in breaths and let out moans. 

"Goten, taste me." she whispered between kissed. He grabbed her waist and whipped her around and laid her on the bed. He wastes no time and ripped her panties to get at her sweet center.   
His eyes rolled in the back of his head. She had the sweetest cum he'd tasted in his life. She was like a Goddess dripping honey. Her hand roamed threw his hair. 

He was lost between her thighs as they gripped his head firmer and firmer. He pushed her legs apart to give himself room to lick and kiss. His own desire causing his hips to thrust forward without thinking. She was about cum he could feel it. "Goten! Huh! I love yooou.. Im cumming." her body tightened and her hands pressed the back of his head shoving his face further into heaven.

When she finally relaxed Goten pulled her legs down and her ass was at the edge of the bed. His solid cock pressed her lips apart. Soft love making would have to wait he was ready to explode and was leaking. Taking her legs over his shoulders he slammed into her. "Holy fuck Bra, you feel good." he thrust harder and harder. The urge to bite her again filled his mind and though not ideal he bit and sucked on her leg. Her cries of pleasure sending him over the edge he shoved his way in as deeply as possible and he filled her completely. He felt her pussy contract on his cock. Lowering her legs to his waist he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Mmm Happy Birthday baby." Bra wrapped her arms around him. 

"Thank you..." Goten realized how baddly he'd missed her. "I love you. I missed you so much." With that she gave him a firm squeeze with both arms and legs. He returned the squeeze and nuzzled into her neck...'mine'

With a strong bite he reclaimed her. Bra gripped his hair and stifled a cry. His cock became firm again and his hips softly thrust into her. He wasnt done with her yet. 

 

*-*-*

Goten woke up to blue hair in his face. He rolled over and grabbed Bra waking her up. 

"Bra?" he leaned in and whispered. She was exhausted. 

"Whaaaaaat?!" she whine. Did this guy ever sleep?!

"You have to move in with me." He tightened his grip on her. 

Bra's eyes flew open. Really? 

"Ummm I need time to think about it."  
She tried to pull away. But he pulled her in. 

"No. We are going to get your stuff today and your moving in." 

Bra was about to argue but figured now wasn't the time. "Why don't you tell me you love me all the time? Only when we have sex." It was something that bugged her and she figured she'd get an answer whilw they were laid up in bed. 

"I dont know. My parents never said it to each other...but I know they love each other..." Goten wasnt raised in a house where 'I love yous' were passed around on a whim. You needed to mean it to feel it. It had to be necessary. 

Bra nodded. Her parents said it all the time. Though she would admit Bulma was the one to say it first almost 90% of the time. "But...I do love you all the time." he finished. Bra smiled. 

"I've always loved you all the time." she snuggled in under the covers ready for more sleep. Goten liked hearing it more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not make a fight scene for Trunks and the Toothless wonder because fighting is a struggle for me to write about. Plus I want to leave it to the imagination a little. Though he will end up telling Goten about it in the next chapter. 
> 
> I really wanted to steer this back to what made me start writting in the first place. Lemons! Lol 
> 
> If you enjoy this story check out the companion peice I wrote called "Lets go to the beach"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For those interested with will be an on going story.


End file.
